Unexpected
by xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx
Summary: This wasn't how my life was supposed to go, but I wouldn't change a thing. Thank God I got into that car with my brother. This is a story about Sam's younger sister, Amelia and her going through the events of movies 1-3. SideswipeXocXSunstreaker. Updates weekly hopefully. Rating may change eventually. 1st movie Ch 1-6. The good stuff to start after that. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally writing a new story. I'm not sure where I am going exactly with this story, so I am open to suggestions! I'm going to start with the first movie, and go through the third. But after Dark of the Moon, I'm going to do my own thing. Because let's be honest. The newer movies are trash. Most of the story will be between movies. Expect updates around Sundays. Hopefully weekly. Sorry for any storyline errors, I haven't seen this movie in a while. Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

2:45pm. Fifteen minutes to go. Another fifteen minutes of wasting away in this damn classroom. Sitting in my 6th hour history class was always the final stretch of my day. Sitting in the back of the class away from the jocks and my older brother and his friends. Ah, yes. My dear older brother. 10 months between us, yet I felt years ahead of him. Samuel was a little off. Freshly 17 years old, and yet has the emotional intelligence of a 13 year old boy. Momma's boy at that. That is why he got to go buy a car after school today. If he gets this final A that is.

"Sam Witwicky, you're up!" our teacher called. Ugh. He was the reason this class made my day hell.

"Here we go," I muttered as my brother gathered up our great-great-grandfather's belonging and awkwardly fumbled up to the front of the room.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." He dumped the contents of his bag onto the front desk and he tried to gather himself. I cringed as I watched my brother make an idiot out of himself.

"Watch this." I looked up a few rows ahead of me to see Trent DeMarco smirk at his girlfriend Mikaela Banes as he flicked a paper football at Sam. How mature. Trent and Mikaela were the hot couple at the moment at good ole' Tranquility High School. And of course my goofy brother was head over heals for the damn girl.

"Okay for my family genealogy repor-" my brother didn't get to finish when the paper hit his face.

"Who did- who did that? People, responsibility!" The teacher tried to control the class. When the class laughed again the teacher quickly help up his "Quiet!" sign and motioned for Sam to go on.

"Okay, well. So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors into the Arctic Shelf." He took out one of our great-great-grandfather's maps and showed them where the circle was.

I rolled my eyes out of boredom because I knew this story so well. All our Dad talked about was our grandfather. "No sacrifice, no victory." The old Witwicky motto.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." Once again the teacher's sign was put into the air. "This here is the quadrent, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like this sextant here. Fifty dollars. Now these are pretty cool." He held up our great-great- grandfather's glasses for the class. "These are my great grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver, Sam? This isn't show and sell, it is the eleventh grade. I don't think your great grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." I didn't attempt to hide my smirk as Sam once again became flustered.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." Sam, for the love of God. I don't know what pissed me off more. Sam trying to sell our family belongings, or the fact he was getting a car before I get too.

"Sam!"

"Sorry. Well, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered." Thankfully, the bell rang and everyone quickly filed out of the classroom.

"Okay, there might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight!" How is it a pop quiz if we know about it.

I quickly pushed past my brother as he tried to sell his junk to the passing students. As if anyone would actually want to buy any of that shit.

"I'll be in the car." I deadpanned without glancing at Sam. I didn't want to watch him try to kiss up to the teacher for an A, which I knew he didn't receive. I'd say a solid C+, maybe a B-.

"Alright E." I gave him a thumb up as I walked out of the door.

At my locker I quickly shoved all of my stuff into my bag until I heard a slight thud on the other side of my locker door. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I slowly shut my locker door and looked at Trent who was now smirking down at me.

"Can I help you, Trent?" I asked as I gave him a blank stare. I'm so sick of this kid. After years of saying no and he just won't back off. Even when he already has a girlfriend. What a loser.

"I think you could." He winked down at me with a smile. I turned to walk away and was disappointed when he followed me.

"Hey there is a party later tonight at the lake. Why don't you join me?" He quickly kept up with me as I walked out of the school. I was relieved to see my Dad's green car right in front of the school.

"You mean join you and your girlfriend?" I said smartly as I quickly made my way down the steps. He was smart to not follow me.

I flung my backpack into the back seat and crawled in after it.

"Hey sweetheart." My dad greeted. "Where is your brother?"

I glanced back towards the school doors and sighed.

"Fighting for his car."

My dad chuckled as my brother came bursting through the school doors and waved a paper in the air. He jumped in the car and threw his bag into the back, hitting me with it in the process.

"A-! It's still an A though, right?" Sam said as he shoved the paper in my dad's face.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Dad ripped the paper out of Sam's hands and examined it. "Yeah, it's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"Yea, you're good." We pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards town. We drove for a few minutes before Dad pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"I got a little surprise for you Sam."

I sat up and glared at my Dad and my brother. No. No way. If Sam got a Porsche for his first car I would be so pissed.

"No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sam started to bounce in his seat as he smiled at the cars surrounding us. What a moron.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad started to laugh at Sam's shocked expression.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I think it's funny. You really thought I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?" My dad laughed as we pulled out of the dealership and into the dealership across the street.

"I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing?"

"What the hell did I do?" I glared at Sam's reflection in the mirror.

"You laughed." Yeah I did. Because you're a dumbass.

Sam seemed to have noticed where we were now shopping. Bobby Bolivia's car dealership. What a bunch of junk. I scoffed at the old rusted cars that filled the lot. I knew my Dad was cheap, but damn. I doubted that half these cars would ever even run again.

"Here? Oh, Dad, come on! You said half a car, not half a piece of crap!" Sam whined as he looked at the cars.

"When I was your age, I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Dad, that was a very long time ago. Come on. This place is full of junk!" I tried to help my brother out, but I knew my Dad wouldn't budge. We got out of our car and walked up to the building, where a few cars sat.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" My brother asked.

"Yeah?"

"Okay. Well that's what this is," he motioned to one of the cars," and this is the 50-year-old virgin." He said as he motioned to the other car.

"You really want me to live that life?"

"Honestly, Dad. That's already where he is heading." My brother glared at me and elbowed my side.

"No sacrifice-"

"Yea, we got it. No sacrifice, no victory. The old Witwicky motto." Sam snorted as he finally gave up. The argument ended as a middle aged black man walked out of the building.

"Gentlemen! Bobby Bolivia, like country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" This man was a joke. I already knew we were about to get ripped off.

"Well, my son here is looking to buy his first car." My dad motioned to Sam.

"You come to see me?"

"Had to." Sam said with a straight face. The man was unphased though and continued.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He laughed obnoxiously.

"Sam, let me talk to you," he led us to some nearby cars, "Your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something. A driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver."

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar ain't one of them."

When no one said anything, he continued.

"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, mammy!" he waved at an older black woman that sat in a nearby yard. She flipped him off in response. "Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch."

As he kept talking I followed Sam over to a nearby car. It was an old yellow Camaro with black racing stipes down the middle. It definitely didn't fit in with the rest of the cars in the lot. My brother started to climb into the car as my Dad and Bobby walked up.

"How much?" Dad asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but its faded." Sam cut the man off.

"Yeah, but its custom."

"It's custom faded?" I raised my brow at the man. That was bullshit and he knew it.

"Well, it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." Shit. Sam's limit is four.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Dad shook his head at the man.

"Alright, kid. Out the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam tried to argue.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father." Bobby snapped back. That was great customer service.

"There's a Fiesta over there with racing strips." Dad tried to lighten the situation.

"No. I don't want a Fiesta with racing stipes." Sam pouted.

As Bobby began walking to another car, the Camaro's door popped open and hit the car next to it, leaving a pretty good sized dent.

"No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Ethical. "Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!"

Suddenly there was a loud noise and "Greater than man" could be heard coming from one of the radios before all of the car's windows shattered except the Camaro. We quickly covered out ears and ducked a bit.

Bobby looked around devastated at all of the money he must have just lost.

"Four thousand!" He held up four fingers as he started to have a mild meltdown.

Lucky Sammy.

 **So short first chapter. I just wanted to get something out there. Sorry I didn't do much of an into for my OC, that will come in the next chapter. Pretty much she is Sam's younger sister by 10 months. They are in the same grade. Her name is Amelia. Picture her as average height, tan skin, dark brown hair, athletic build and green eyes. Not sure if I want to include the twins in this movie, or have them come after the events of Mission City. Let me know what you think. Please review, and favorite! Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be better, and I will probably rewrite this chapter once I get a few more out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favorites and follows! Means a lot to me! I'm currently sick, so I didn't get very far with this one, but I wanted to upload something since its Sunday. Speaking of which. Would you guys rather have shorter chapters and quicker updates, or longer chapters and longer waits? Let me know! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 2**

Sitting at my desk and finishing up my homework, I couldn't help but glance at my brother's new Camaro that now sat in the driveway. It really was a nice car considering its age and everything. I couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy for the vehicle. I sighed as I turned back to my desk. Ten more months until it's my turn. And hopefully I'll have a little more luck when my time comes.

In the next room over, I could hear Sam talking to himself and pacing in his room. Out of curiosity I got up out of my chair and quietly walked over to his door.

"What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car." He looked himself over in his mirror and fingered through his hair anxiously. I decided to have my presence know. Pushing open the door, I smiled when he jumped.

"Going somewhere, Sammy?" He rolled his eyes as he realized it was just me. What does he expect? If he was going to do something interesting I wasn't just going to stay home. And besides. My dear brother liked it when I tagged along.

"The lake. There is a party going on, and Miles and I are going." He pushed past me as he made his way downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I followed him down the stairs.

"Who else is going to be there?" As if I didn't already know. Everyone knew Trent and his friends always hung out at the lake. Unlike Sam, I was invited to these things.

"Nobody really. Just a few kids from school."

"Uh huh. And is Mikaela going to be there?" His face quickly got red at the mention of the dark haired girl. I thought Mikaela was an okay person. But Sam was just asking to get hurt. Physically and emotionally.

We walked outside to where our parents were working on the new path. I smartly walked along it while Sam just left his giant footprints in the freshly cut grass. Doesn't he know anything about our Dad?

"Hey, off the grass!"

"It's family grass Dad!" Sam whined. I sat down on the hood of the car to watch this little argument take place. I was surprised when the metal of the hood was so warm. We've been home for hours, and it was a cloudy day. I ran my hand over the chipping paint and walked to the driver side door. The car still felt unusually warm. Glancing into the cab of the car, I noticed a strange face on the steering wheel. Before I could examine it, Sam was rushing me to move so he could leave.

"Hey, Sam, don't make a fool of yourself please." In respond he just gave me a look that wasn't completely hostile for once.

"Eleven o'clock!" My dad called as Sam started up the old car.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Black smoke blew out of the exhaust as Sam pulled away.

"Ron, you are so cheap." I smiled at my parents as I tuned back into the house.

Heading back up to my room I decided I would go on a quick run before I came back to turn in. After changing into a pair of black running shorts and a blue dri fit tee, I slipped back outside. With a quick goodbye to my parents, I took off towards town.

Deciding I wanted to run through the park, I set my course for the center of town. It was still warm out at 6pm, one of the benefits of living in Nevada. Turning my music up I quickened my pace. Unlike Sam, I was a bit more athletic. I played volleyball currently, and ran track in the spring.

Stopping at the stop light and fixing my hair, I was thrown off guard by a nearby car. Sitting across the road sat a golden Lamborghini. The car was obviously out of place. Tranquility wasn't a small town, but none of the families I knew could ever afford a car like this.

The windows were dark so you couldn't see the driver and it made me slightly uncomfortable. I tried not to stare at the beautiful vehicle, but I couldn't help but steal a few glances. Something about it made me feel as though I was being watched.

Glancing up at the sun, I decided it may be better to cut my run a little short. But first I needed a drink. Walking into a nearby shop, I walked back to the drink section and picked up a mango tea before making my way to the cash register.

Stealing another glace out the window, I was relieved to find that the fancy car was no longer sitting across the street. I'm sure it was nothing, and just me being paranoid.

"Looking at that yellow car out there?" I turned my attention back to the cashier and gave her my money.

"Yea, I haven't seen it around town until just now"

"It had only been sitting there for a few minutes, but the guy never got out of the car." That didn't make me feel any better. The cashier handed me my change.

"That's odd. Well, thank you."

Walking outside I still felt a little uneasy. It was just a car. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Either way, I didn't want to walk back home. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam founded somewhat flustered.

"Sam? Hey I'm outside of the little corner store in town. Mind picking me up real quick?" I sat down and the wooden bench outside of the store. Yeah I definitely didn't want to walk back home, its freezing out here.

"Yeah sure, I just dropped off Mikaela." Wait, what?

"Mikaela Banes?" Yeah right, Sam.

"Yup. I'll be there in like two minutes."

"Alright, thank you."

I really hope he means two minutes. I hated sitting out by myself. Looking up and down the street, there weren't that many cars along the road. At least that yellow car was gone.

Sam pulled up, much to my surprise, on time. Climbing in I gave him an odd look. He chose to ignore it. Typical.

"So why did you take Mikaela home, Sam?" He spared a quick glance at me.

"She got into an argument with Trent. I couldn't just let her walk home." His face turned beat red.

"Aw, Sammy. Wait. Where's Miles." He looked out the window.

"I left him at the lake."

A few minutes later I was in my room, staring at myself in the mirror as I tied my hair back into a braid to getting ready for bed. My dark brown hair now reached my elbows. Was definitely going to need a cut soon. I had the same skin tone as Sam, with big green eyes. With my homework done, and nothing else to do I had decided to turn in a little early. I changed into my pajama shorts and a tank top. Drifting off to sleep, I couldn't help but think back to that yellow Lamborghini.

Unfortunately, a few hours later I was awoken to a Sam jumping on my bed and shaking me.

"Em! Em!"

I groggily opened my eyes and stared at my dumbass brother, then my clock. 3am. I swear…

"What the fuck are you doing, Sam!?" I shoved him off of me.

"Em, someone is taking my car. Come on, You gotta come with me. Like, now." Sam threw my tennis shoes and a sweatshirt at me before running downstairs.

With a sigh, I quickly followed him down the step. Wait… why would we not wake our parents up? Looking out the living room window, I was shocked to see Sam's car actually pulling out of our drive way. With Sam on our Mother's bike following after it.

Running out to the garage, I grabbed my bike and chased after Sam.

"Sam! Sam, stop!" Thank God I was in good shape. Catching up to my brother I could see he was on the phone.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I am in pursuit, alright? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father is the head of the neighborhood watch!" Yeah Sam, that's really intimidating.

We continued to peddle after the cars until we reached the landfill area of our town. The Camaro blew through the gate, and Sam and I continued to follow it on foot. Hiding behind a pile of junk, I tried to catch my breath before peaking over the junk.

What I saw was by far the most terrifying thing I have seen in my entire life.

Standing there, in the middle of the junk yard, stood two giant yellow robots. The shorter of the two was shining a beam of light into the clouds. Oh, God. What were those things? I could tell by the wings of the shorter one that it was my brother's car. The second had no wings, and instead of standing on two feet it stood on two wheels. They both stood there, staring into the sky.

"My name is Sam Witwicky. I am here with my sister Amelia," Sam pointed his camera phone at me," whoever finds this, my car is alive, ok? You see that?" he pointed his phone at the two robots," since this may be my last few moments on Earth, I just want to tell my parents that I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it's not mine." I gave him a knowing look and he shook his head.

"No, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

"Sam, we gotta get out of here!" we ran back out of the gates when we were stopped by two large dogs running after us. Great. Where did they even come from? Sam and I ran to a nearby building to try to get rid of the dogs.

"No, no, no, no!" We continued to run until we climbed on top of a few large barrels, which really didn't help us much.

"Oh, God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog! Oh my God." The dogs were easily jumping and nearly biting at our feet. This night was really going swell.

Suddenly Sam's Camaro came crashing into the building, followed by the golden Lamborghini from earlier today. Oh, great. No wonder the car made me feel weird. The dogs quickly ran off, but the cars stayed.

"Okay, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here, take the keys! I don't want them, car's yours!" Sam jumped off of the barrel and ran out of the building, I was quick to follow him. Thankfully as we got out of the building a police car was pulling up to it.

"Let me see your hands!" Two police officers got out of the cruiser and pointed their pistols at us.

"No, it's not us!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air.

"The guy's inside!" Sam tried to plead with the officers.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car, and put your head on the hood."

Sam and I sluggishly made our way to the front of the car. With a quick glance at each other, we both slammed our heads on the hood. I'm sure Dad is going to be pleased…

"Look, I can't be any clearer that how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." We have been sitting in the police station for hours now, going over the story over and over.

"It just stood up?" The officer asked. "That's really neat." Taking out two clear cups, the officer held one out to Sam and I each.

"Okay cheifie, time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy."

Taking the cups I couldn't help but scoff at the man.

"What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" What an asshole.

"No, my brother and I aren't on any drugs." I shook my head at the officer. The officer pulled out a little bottle from his pocket.

"Then what are these? Found it in your pocket." Oh my God.

"Mojo. It that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" I couldn't help the chuckle that came out,

"Um, no. Mojo is our pet Chihuahua. It says so on the bottle." The officer gave me a dirty look, which I gladly returned.

The officer rubbed his eyes, pulling back his jacket, exposing his gun that rested at his hip. He watched our eyes to see if we'd look.

"What was that?" The officer smiled at Sam.

"What was what?" Sam asked confused.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Cause I promise you, I will bust you up." He was now inches from Sam's face. Surprisingly, Sam moved in a little closer.

"Are you on drugs?"

 **So not as long as I wanted it to be. But I've been really sick, and I wanted to get something out since I promised updates on Sundays. I think I might just quickly go over this section of the story anyways, because the main stuff happens after the first movie. But I hope I am doing okay. Please review and give me your thoughts and advice! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Sorry the last chapter was a little short. This one is much longer!**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 1**

It was now late afternoon. After getting home from the police station, my brother and father both crashed while I did small things around the house. You know. The chores Sam and I are supposed to share. I had already weeded mom's flower beds, cleaned the grill, taken out the trash, swept half the house, folded a good amount of laundry, and I was currently working on the dishes.

Looking at the clock, Sam has been asleep for almost four hours now. I really should have woken him up to help with chores, but either way whatever was assigned to him wouldn't be finished. And then I'd get in trouble for it.

Deciding I deserved a break, I got myself a glass of sweet tea and a bowl of blueberries and sat in the living room to watch TV. Switching through the channels I settled on watching old episodes of Friends. I was perfectly content to spend my Saturday without getting off the couch for the rest of the day.

About an hour later, Sam could be heard loudly getting out of bed. Sure he wasn't a morning person, but it was like, five in the afternoon. I could hear him on the phone as he walked, or fumbled, down the stairs. He acknowledged me with a nod, then heading into the kitchen. Typical. I turned down the volume of the TV so I could hear who he was talking to.

When I could hear anything but a car engine I got up and walked into the kitchen. Mom and Dad are still upstairs, so I wondered who was here?

"Miles? Miles, listen to me," I walked up next to Sam and gasped. Sitting in our drive way was the Camaro. Turning to Sam, he hushed me before I could say anything. Yeah Sam. Forget your baby sister, but make sure your friend is safe. Asshole.

"Listen. My car, it stole itself last night, okay? I spent all night at the police station with Em and my Dad." He paused as Miles responded, probably telling him he sounded crazy. Sam walked towards the garage. Oh, boy, here we go.

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." After last night's events, I wish I could call Sam a lunatic, but honestly he might have a point. He hung up the phone and ran out to the garage.

Grabbing our bikes again, I was thankful I was wearing black Capri Nike leggings and a light blue athletic tank top and my grey Nike tennis shoes, rather than my pajamas like last night. My hair was still in the same braid from the night before.

Taking off on our bikes, we raced towards town to attempt to get rid of the Camaro, without much luck. We turned down road after road, and even slipped through alleyways, but the car always managed to find it. Could we even call it a car at this point? What was it?

"Sam, I don't think this is going very well!" I found it hard to talk over my panting, so I knew Sam was definitely starting to die out.

"We need to get hel-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sam went flying over his handle bars and landed on his back across the sidewalk. Well now this definitely wasn't going well.

"Sam?"

Oh, great. Mikaela. Of all the people.

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Her friends continued to laugh as my brother pulled himself back onto his bike, refusing to look Mikaela in the eye.

"Oh, we're doing great." Without another glance at the dark-skinned girl, we were off again. We went down the road a little more until we reached a garage building.

Thankfully, there happened to be a police cruiser in the parking lot.

"Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen!" Sam peddled up to the driver side door, before the door popped open and knocked Sam off of his bike. "Ah, God. Yeah, that hurt." Ignoring the pain, he once again tried to get the officers attention.

"Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day of my life. We've been followed here, by this car. It's been chasing me on my mother's bike, alright? So get out of the car!" Sam slapped his hands down on the hood. I really wish he hadn't. The Mustang sprung forward, and knocked us both down on the asphalt. I winced at my now scrapped palms, but I quickly forgot all about them.

The car kept moving forward. What the hell was this guy doing? Sam and I huddled together in fear as the car continued its approach.

"No! Stop! Okay! I'm sorry I hit your car! Look, I'm sorry!" Suddenly the headlights popped out and extended towards us, making weird rotations and sounds. It had spikes, which were now inches from our faces.

"We're sorry! We- stop! What do you want?" The car suddenly went still. The headlight slowly went back into its socket. This definitely wasn't right…

The police cruiser started to shift and grow in side. First the legs and body formed, followed by two arms and a very intimidating face, with blood red eyes. I'm going to take a guess and say he isn't very friendly.

Scrambling to our feet, we quickly took off in different directions. That shouldn't have been easy… he wanted to toy with us. I ran and climbed into an old pickup truck and tried to control my breathing. You always see those horror movies, and wonder why the dumb girl is breathing really loud. But let me tell you, that at this moment it was very difficult.

At the sound of a metal crash I peeked out of my hiding spot. Sam! He was cornered by the large black robot, who was getting too close to his face.

"Amelia, stay where you are!" Sam called out to me. I felt the hot tears start to form in my eyes. I had to do something! "Just please, for once in your life, listen!"

The robot crushed the front of the car, shutting Sam up.

"Enough!" It had a very deep voice, that just sounded unnatural. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" He slammed his hands down again to try to intimidate Sam, and I'm sure it was working.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" Glasses? What glasses?

To my surprise, Sam quickly slipped off the hood of the car and started to sprint away. Taking that as my cue, I climbed out of the truck I had been hiding in. Unfortunately, the Mustang was going the way Sam had. Shit.

Running a different way, I prayed that Sam had gotten somewhere safe. Just as I came around the corner, I saw Sam and Mikaela Banes get up off the asphalt as Sam's Camaro whipped up.

"Sam!" Tears once again were in my eyes. If the last robot was any clue on how these things were, I wanted nothing to do with them.

Sam whipped his head in my direction, before looking back at the girl. The Camaro opened its door, and Sam and Mikaela moved towards it. Climbing in, Sam tried to hold the door.

"Run, Em!" I burst into a sprint, but it was too late. The Camaro had slammed the door shut, despite Sam's requests. Why would he even get in the car in the first place? I was so confused. Why would Sam leave me?

"Wait! Sam! Don't leave me, please!" The tears ran down my face as I chased after the car. Hearing an angry roar, I turned my head back to see the black robot start to chase me. This was it.

Suddenly I heard the squealing of tires. Out of nowhere, the Lamborghini from yesterday crashed into the robot's legs, knocking it over. It then came my way. Great. Before I could even think of running, it had cut me off and held open its passenger door.

"Get in fleshy." It had a deep and smooth voice. I turned around to see the robot transform back into its car mode.

"What?"

"I said get in. And don't touch anything." I stared at the car for a moment, and without thinking, I climbed in.

I sat there and stared at my hands in my lap. I could feel myself shaking in the leather seat. I was terrified. I had no idea what was going on. Where was Sam? Where were we even going for that matter?

"Frag." The voice came from the radio. I looked behind our car, and I could see that the mustang was catching up. Shit.

"What are you going to do?" My voice was shaking.

"Just be quiet." Oh. He spoke in an aggressive tone. What was his problem? He sped up, and I could start to make out the dust trail that followed the Camaro. I could feel my pulse start to speed up as my adrenaline started going.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just do as I say." He must have taken notice of how I was acting because his voice was softer than before. I leaned back into my seat and stared ahead, not wanting to freak myself out anymore than I already was.

We had reached some type of power plant and had finally caught up to the other car. Both cars pulled up behind a larger building in an attempt to hide from the police cruiser and cut there engines.

"Get out and go hide somewhere. And stay out of my way." He opened the door for me to get out. Before I could say another word he had taken off along with the Camaro just as the Mustang came into view.

I quickly made my way to Sam and Mikaela, grabbing my brother in my arms.

"Thank God you're okay. I didn't want to leave you, Em, but the car said you would be okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't have much of a-"

Before he could finish, the sound of shifting metal shook the air around us. Peeking around our hiding spot, we could see the same two yellow and gold robots from the night before. This time they taller one had swords coming from both arms, and the shorter one had a cannon.

"What do they want?" Mikaela whispered.

"I don't know." With another shift of metal, the black robot from before was standing in front of the others. It was obvious these guys didn't get along. Before anything could start, the black robot's chest opened up, and a smaller silver robot busted out of its chest.

And of course it saw us.

"Run!" I was the first one to run from our hiding spot and towards a small shed that wasn't too far. Before I could reach the shed, I heard Sam start to screech. Looking back, the small robot had pounced on my brother.

"Hold on, Sam!" I slid to my brother's aid, as Mikaela kept running to the shed. Are you kidding me?

"I'll be right back!" She yelled.

"He's got me! He's got me!" Sam screamed like a little girl as the little bot crawled over him. He tried to wiggle it off of him. I kicked the robot in the head, as Sam took his pants off in an attempt to get rid of the robot.

Running once again, we tried to make it to the shed. Only getting a few feet, the robot lunged onto my back, shoving me into the dirt. The robot was quick to make a few cuts into my face, stunning me for a moment.

"Witwicky!" It screamed in my face. Its voice was very high pitched. It was also terrifying, knowing that these beings knew who we were.

Suddenly Mikaela was back, with a small saw of some kind, and she began to hack at the robot. The robot tried to protest, but she kept going.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Once again, Sam sounded like a six year old girl. But at the time, I couldn't really blame him.

"Whyyyy" The robot was now headless.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" My brother kicked the head, clean across a nearby fence.

"Huh. Maybe you should go out for soccer this year, Sammy." I was actually impressed. He gave me a warm smile.

"Yeah, maybe," he grabbed Mikaela and I's hands, "come on." He led us to the nearby hill where the two remaining robots were standing.

"What are they?" Mikaela asked.

"They're robots. But like, like super advanced robots. Probably Japanese. Definitely Japanese." I'm sure that's what they are Sam.

"Aliens?" I asked like it was obvious. Which it was turning out to be. Mikaela let go of our hands at the bottom of the hill.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikaela whisper screamed at us, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"I don't think they want to hurt us, they would have done it already." I said, looking at the two robots who were now staring at us.

"Oh, really? Do you speak alien robot? Because they just had a giant alien droid death match!" Again with the whisper screaming. As if the robots couldn't hear us. Sam ignored her.

"I think they want something from me."

"What?"

"Well, the other one said something about my eBay page." Sam explained.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Well she isn't wrong. Sam turned his attention to the smaller robot, since the taller one stood to the side.

"Can you talk?"

" _XM Satellite Radio… digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"_ So he spoke using the radio.

"So you, you talk trough the radio?"

" _Thank you! You're beautiful, you're beautiful!"_ The robot clapped his hands together. I laughed at his enthusiasm. Why did I get stuck with the other one earlier? This guy was much more cheerful.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" I asked. The taller robot scowled at me.

"You humans as a lot of annoying questions." I struggled to hide my fear from his gaze. The other robot ignored him.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain from like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"_ He pointed his finger towards the stars.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela finally joined us.

"If it weren't already obvious, fleshy, yes." The other robot snapped. Then they both transformed back into their car modes. The Lamborghini quickly took off, leaving the three of us with the Camaro.

" _Any more questions you want to ask?"_ The Camaro opened its door for us. I climbed into the backseat, while Mikaela and Sam shoved themselves both into the passenger seat. How cute. I tried not to openly gag.

We drove for a few minutes in silence. When the silence finally broke, I almost wished I was with the Lamborghini. At least I wouldn't have to witness this…

"You know, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam asked. What. I couldn't hid the horror on my face. The disgust.

"Why?" Please don't.

"Well, because I have the only seatbelt. You know, safety first." Oh my God. I'm not hearing this.

"Yeah, alright." I had to roll down the window for some fresh air.

"You know what I don't understand?" Why you're sitting in my brother's lap? In an alien car?

"What?"

"If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot? Why does he change back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

The Camaro quickly came to a stop, and threw its doors open. Great.

We climbed out and stood on the side of the road, despite the angry horns from passing drivers. The Camaro slammed its doors shut and speed off the other way.

"Great. Just great. $4,000 just drove off." Sam threw his hands into his hair out of frustration.

"Hey, only have of that was your money." I had to at least try to lighten the mood.

"Shut the hell up, Em." I was just saying.

Suddenly the car came back, except this time it was a new, 2007 model Camaro. It looked great. Sam and I shared a smile, getting back into the car. And thankfully, this time Sam and Mikaela took their separate seats.

A few minutes later, we all stared out the window as five meteors flashed across the sky, but something told me these weren't exactly meteors. We continued to drive towards where one of them hit, and the Lambo went after a separate one.

"Who is it?" I asked.

" _Captain… Commander…"_

Commander of what exactly? I figured I would find out soon enough. It was hard to believe what a few hours could do to turn your life upside down. I didn't bother hiding the smile that spread across my face, looking out the window.

We soon pulled up to a field, about 20 or so miles outside of town. There, in the middle of it, was a huge scorch mark. The nearby brush had caught on fire. In the center of it all, was a huge metal egg shape. It sat there a few moments before it started to change.

Unlike the other robots I have seen, this one appeared to be… naked. It was much taller than any of the other robots too. The Lambo would probably only come up to its chest. He nodded at us, before running off to a few trees. The Camaro honked its horn, beckoning us back to its cab.

We quickly hopped back into the car, and let it take us to our next destination. And this is where my life really gets crazy…

 **I'm really on top of this thing man. About 3,000 words. I think this chapter went well, but let me know what you think! Please review! I really appreciate it, and it does really help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the continuing reviews, and favorites, and follows. It really helps, and I really appreciate it!**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 4**

Pulling into a dark alleyway in the outskirts of town, we stopped about midway.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we all climbed out of the car. Without giving me an actual answer, I got it as I heard the roar of engines coming towards us, and the alley was suddenly washed over with light.

Wiping around, I now saw that we were joined by the yellow Lamborghini, and now five new vehicles I didn't recognize. A black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow search and research Hummer, a silver Corvette Stingray, and lastly a red and blue Peterbilt semi.

The semi only stopped when it was a few inches in front of us. I quickly noticed the familiar robot symbol on its grill. With the now all too familiar sound of metal shifting, the semi began to transform. The others followed suite and I couldn't help but stare in awe as the robot's transformers smoothly around us.

The biggest of them all, the semi, knelt in front of us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, decedent of Archibald Witwicky?" His voice was unbelievably deep, and I swear I could feel its vibrations.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered to my brother. I couldn't deny the feeling of annoyance that I had not been mentioned.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He now stood at his full height, and once again I was awestruck.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow Hummer cut in. He was shorter than Optimus, but taller than the Camaro. He had an odd jawline, broad shoulders, and a narrow body.

"Autobots" The name seemed fitting. I liked the way in sounded.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" The Solstice said as it flipped onto a nearby car, crushing it in the process. I giggled at his voice.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus introduced him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." I decided that I already liked him.

"What is that? Where did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, obviously confused. I was curious as well.

"We've learned Earth's language through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained. That seemed like a good enough answer. Made sense. Optimus continued with the introductions.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He motioned to the black GMC. With the attention now on him, Ironhide flipped his cannons and aimed them down at us.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He grinned down at us.

"Honestly, not really at this point." I laughed, mostly at myself.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." I could tell we would get along. I smiled at him, and I could make out the small smirk on his face plates.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus motioned back to the search and rescue vehicle. Ratchet sniffed the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." I was mortified. The rest of the Autobots gave us odd looks.

"Not me! Not me! We're siblings!" I was quick to correct Ratchet. The Lambo and the Stingray gave me an amused look. So he did have a sense of humor. At my expense.

"I was not aware Sam had any siblings." Optimus added.

"My name is Amelia." I shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the Autobots. Thankfully Optimus continued.

"You've already met your guardian Bumblebee, and one of our front liners, Sunstreaker. This is Sunstreakers twin, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker said nothing, and just continued with his cool gaze. Sideswipe just gave us a smirk.

Sam turned his attention to Bumblebee.

"So, you're my guardian?" Bumblebee nodded in excitement. He seemed to be about our age in terms of Cybertronians.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet shot a laser from his wrist at Bumblebee's throat, causing him to make a couching sound.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela finally said something. It was the question that was on all of our minds.

"We are looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus explained. He knelt down once again, and projected a very realistic hologram from his eyes. Suddenly the ground crumbled, and sharp building rose from the ground.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed our planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars." Optimus explained as the hologram played out. A very large, menacing Decepticon, whom I only could assume was Megatron, killed a nearby Cybertronian with a spear.

"Megatron followed the AllSpark to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation systems. The coordinates to the Cube were imprinted on his glasses." His glasses? All of this, over a pair of glasses.

"How did you know about his glasses?" I asked.

"eBay." I gave Sam a dirty look. He gave me a guilty look and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're an idiot, Sam."

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army." Ratchet explained. That sounds wonderful.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus continued. "Sam, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Oh, so we're all gonna die. Peachy." I gave Sam a dirty look.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela whined.

"Yea, they are at home in my room."

"Oh, great. We're never going to find them." I sighed.

"Shut up, Em." Sam shouldered me. Before I could retaliate, we were cut off.

"We should get going." The one named Sideswipe said as they all transformed back into their car forms. He opened his door to me, which I was thankful for. Things could get a little heated between Sam and I.

"Thanks." I climbed into the open passenger door without another word to Sam.

"Don't worry about it. Sunny and I fight all the time. That fragger is too stubborn for his own good." I smiled at the nickname.

"Sam thinks he knows everything, just because he is ten months older than I am." I rolled my eyed before looking back at the Camaro that was now driving behind us.

"Try being twins." Sideswipe laughed through the radio system.

"How does that work?"

"We're spark twins. Like your identical twins on Earth. Except we literally share two halves of one spark. If one of us feels something, the other one does too."

"To be honest, that sounds miserable. What's a spark?"

"A spark is pretty much our heart, just a little more complicated. And it's not that bad, it actually makes Sunny and I-"

"Don't call me that." I jumped as Sunstreaker's voice came out of the speakers.

"-pretty close. You know you like it Sunny." I let a laugh escape me.

"Who said you could laugh, fleshie?" Sunstreaker snapped at me.

"Who said I needed permission?" I was still feeling the effects from my little argument with Sam. I wasn't putting up with Sunstreaker's shit too.

"Alright, alright." Sideswipe cut in. Hearing a small click, from the radio I looked at it questionably.

"I turned the comm. Link off. Don't worry about Sunstreaker. His bark is worse than his bite."

"What's his problem with me anyways?" I huffed.

"He's just a picky mech. He'll warm up to you guys eventually." Sideswipe tried to assure me.

"No, I really think he hates my guts." I really did. And I didn't like the way it made me feel.

"No, I think his problem is, is that he doesn't hate you as much as he would like too." That made me feel better.

"But like I said, don't worry about Sunny." I'd try not to.

A few minutes later we pulled up near my house. Climbing out of Sideswipe, I joined Sam and Mikaela.

"I need you guys to stay here and watch them. Make sure they stay here." Sam was still obviously flustered.

"Okay, okay." Mikaela tried to calm him down.

"Sam, won't it look a little weird if you show up without me?" I deadpanned. Sam's eyed widened a little.

"Shit. You're right. Hurry up, let's go." Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to the house. "Five minutes!"

Running to the back door, we were interrupted by Dad.

"Thanks for staying on my path." His voice was laced with sarcasm. Which meant this whole thing just got more complicated.

"Oh, yeah. The path! Shit. I'm sorry, Dad!" Sam quickly started to kiss my Dad's ass. "I forgot about the path! I'll tell you what, I'll sweep the entire thing, right now!" Yes, because we have time for that Sam.

"You know, I buy half of your car… then I bail you both out of jail… then I just decided to do all of your chores." Dad was on a roll tonight.

"The chores…" Shit.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" I started to panic a bit. We didn't have time for this.

"Life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam couldn't even form a coherent sentence. We needed to come up with something.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Optimus and the others start to stand. And we needed to come up with something fast.

"I'll do the trash right now, Dad." Sam tried to get our Dad off of our back.

"No, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it-"

They continued to go back and forth. My eyes widened as Bumblebee was now at the side of our house. He seemed to get the idea, and put a finger in front of his mouth.

"You know, mom wanted me to ground the both of you. You're three minutes late." Dad frowned at us. I'm sure she did, Dad.

"Just another thing you did for us, Dad!" I smiled at my father. Unlike Sam, I knew how to get out of these things.

"One more things." Dad finally walked away, having given up for the night.

"Love you, Dad!" I called after him. Just as he walked back into the house, the sounds of rather large footsteps could be heard.

Turned around, I could only imagine my face as the Autobots were now shuffling around the small space of our back yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam started to panic as Optimus got a little to close to the house. "Watch the path! Watch the path!"

Unfortunately, the big guy had stepped on our fountain. Shit. How did we explain that? Optimus looked down at us, knowing he was guilty.

"Opps, sorry. My bad." I couldn't be mad at the Autobot leader.

"We'll figure it out, Optimus."

"You couldn't wait for five minutes? Five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God." I swear, I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I started to feel a little bad for my brother.

"I told you to watch them!" Sam pleaded with Mikaela.

"Yeah, well they seem to be in a bit of a rush, Sam." Mikaela snapped back. Good for her.

"Oh, this is bad!" Sam ran his hands through his hair as Mojo came running out of the house. Fucking dog. "No! Mojo! Off the robot!" Mojo had lifted his leg and had begun to piss on Ironhide's foot. Oh, God.

"Ugh. Wet." Ironhide flicked Mojo into the air with his toe. He quickly activated his cannons and pointed them at our small dog.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide was less than pleased. Sam quickly ran to Mojo's aid and picked him up into his arms.

"No! This is our pet! This is Mojo, our dog!" I don't know who was shaking more. The rat dog or Sam.

"He doesn't know any better!" I tried to help my brother out. Even though I didn't really care for the dog.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" Ironhide frowned down at us.

"He peed on you! Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the little dog in his arms.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide also scolded the dog. Which was comical. Hearing laughter, I looked over at the twins who were now trying to hide their laughter. Sideswipe had his hand on his twins shoulder, trying to balance himself. This was the first time I had actually seen Sunstreaker make a face that didn't include a frown.

"I'm sorry! He's got a male dominance thing, that's all it is." Sam tried to explain. I think it's more than that, Sammy.

"My foots gonna rust." Ironhide sulked away. That did it. The twins lost it. A little too much.

"Guy! You gotta be quiet, or my parents will hear you!" I tried to calm them down. Sideswipe continued to laugh, but now Sunstreaker had gone back to glaring at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, squishie." He glared down at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shot back. I took comfort in his twin being there.

"Currently, it's you." He wasn't going to back down.

"Well, you're standing in my yard. So I don't know what to tell you."

"Listen here, you maggot-"

"Amelia! Let's go!" Sam yelled at me.

With another glare at the golden twin, I followed my brother back into the house.

"Shut up and go hide!" Sam yelled at the Autobots before following me into the house.

"Just hurry."

"Check your room, I'll be in there in a minute to help you!" I told Sam.

I ran into my room to check myself. Thankfully, I was already in athletic wear, so I quickly re-braided my hair tightly to my head and threw on a headband. Grabbing a black hoodie and tying it around my waist, I was startled when a blue light filled my room.

"Did you find them yet?" Sideswipe asked. I glared at him.

"No! We just got in here! And what if I had been changing?" He winked at me.

"Then I would have seen you naked." I gapped at him as my cheeks turned a bright red. I couldn't comprehend the thought of anyone seeing me naked, let alone an alien robot who I had just met a little over an hour ago.

"Sideswipe, you can't just go peeping into my window." I covered myself with my hoodie, even though I was clothed. He just smiled at my embarrassment. Trying to ignore him, I turned to look at myself in the mirror to mess with my hair.

"Don't be embarrassed. For all you know, I might actually see you naked eventually." My green eyes now stood out against my deep red cheeks. Oh my God. Before I could reprimand him, he had walked away from my window.

Once again I could feel myself heat up and thinking about his words. I've never been seen naked by anyone. I've never even kissed a boy. If he knew that, he'd probably think I was a loser.

Walking into Sam's room, I sighed at my brother's flustered form. His room was a mess, and it was even worse now that he was tearing through it.

"It's not here, Em!" Sam grabbed me by the shoulders. Forgetting my annoyance with him earlier, I tried to calm him down.

"Sam, it's going to be okay. We'll find the glasses. I'm going to help you, just try to calm down." Sam nodded and tried to collect himself.

Just then Mikaela was at the window in Optimus' hand. Sam rushed to help her through the window.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"They're in a bit of a rush." Mikaela seemed to be almost as panicked as my brother.

"Time is short. Please hurry." Optimus pushed us once again. Looking out the window, I shuddered at the state our yard was in. Mom's flowers were ruined, the path and fountain were gone, and Dad's grass was torn up everywhere.

"Okay. Yeah. They're definitely gone." Sam grabbed his hair once again. Nervous habit.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"Not surprised. I mean, look at your room." I'm sure I wasn't helping the situation, but I didn't really care at this point.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So what do you want to do?" Mikaela tried to help Sam. At least someone could keep their cool.

"Well, I think you should check this whole area. This whole section right here." Sam motioned to the corner that had all of his shelves. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You just look somewhere else."

"Well if you want to be an ass about it, you can do this without me!" I glared right back.

"Oh my God, we have bigger things to worry about! Just fucking look somewhere!" Sam yelled at me. Optimus glanced back into the window.

"We really don't have time for this."

Sam's lucky.

I turned to the corner farthest from him and began flipping through his stuff.

"No, no. That's not my special box. It's not in there." Sam took an old shoe box out of Mikaela's hands.

"Well, you told me to look everywhere, so." She rolled her eyes at him. See, I wasn't the only one.

"Well I didn't mean my treasure chest." He shot back.

"Sam, you should be a lot more specific then so we don't stumble across your porn stash." I snorted without looking back at my brother. Something hit me in the back of the head.

"Dude, seriously. Fuck off." I stood up from my spot and was about to walk out of the room before I heard Sam start to spaz out again.

"No, no, no, no! What is this? This is my backyard, not a truck stop! This isn't hiding!" I glanced out the window at whatever Sam was freaking out about.

All of the Autobots were now parked in our backyard, as if it were normal. I face palmed and groaned.

"Guys, this is our backyard. This doesn't look normal!" I whispered yelled out of the window. Sam started to throw stuff around his room again as Optimus transformed and came back to the window.

"Sam, he's coming back." I said.

"Oh God. What now. I can't deal with all of thi- What is this? No, no, no. Those are my mom's flowers!" Sam freaked out at mom's crushed flower beds.

"Well, this may be problematic." I sighed and laid my head in my hands.

"Oops!" Optimus looked down at his feet. Which were still in mom's flowers.

"Okay, listen! You got to listen to me!" Optimus put his hands on the side of the house as he listened to Sam, "If my parent's come out here, they're gonna freak out. My mom's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not in my room." Optimus rubbed his hand over his face in frustration.

"Well, Sam, maybe you should actually take care of your stuff." He glared at me.

"You're not helping!"

"Keep searching!" Optimus intervened.

"I need you guys to be quiet, for five- ten minutes. Okay? I can't concentrate like this!" Sam was so much like our mom.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus waved his hand in Sam's face. "Autobots, fall back."

Sam went back to cleaning as I watched the Autobots to make sure they actually did something.

"Be quiet. What's the matter with you? He wants us to be quiet, why can't you be quiet?" Optimus yelled at his soldiers. He was obviously stressed. They did as they were ordered without protest. Sideswipe looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks guys!" I told them.

"Move!"

"Get away!" The autoboots started to bicker.

Ratchet turned to walk away, and walked right into our powerlines. Which put him right on his ass. The ground shook as he landed on the ground, in a daze. The house shuddered as the power turned off. Great.

"Well this just got a whole lot easier."

"Wow! That was tingly! You gotta try that!" Ratchet laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide added sarcastically. Optimus glared at the rest of the Autobots.

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on." Ratchet slowly got up and made his way to the side of the house. Out of his chest, shot a bright white light that blinded me. It filled Sam's room, at the same time I heard our parent's voices coming closer.

"Sam, we got a problem!" When it came to my mother and her mood swings, it was okay to panic just a little bit.

"We have a major problem here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. Turn it off. You gotta tell him to turn it off." Sam tried to argue with the Autobots. I shewed Mikaela into one of the corners of Sam's room behind a pile of his clothes to hide while I slipped into my room across the hall. I took my phone out and turned on the flashlight.

I looked like hell. How was I supposed to explain this to our parents?

"Sam? Amelia?" My mom was the first up the stairs. Deciding to act like I was innocent, I opened the door with a fake confused expression.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" God, I hoped my attempt at sounding drowsy worked.

"Oh, my poor baby! Are you okay?" My mother clung me to her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to the power?" I looked around the house. How were we going to get out of this? All I could do now was buy Sam some more time.

"I think that earthquake must have knocked out the power." My dad pushed through to Sam's door. "What's that light?"

"I don't know." My mom joined my Dad's side. God dammit, Ratchet.

"I'm sure it's nothing!"

"Sam, you in there?" My Dad knocked. No response. Good idea, Sam. Dad went for the handle.

"Why is this door locked! You know the rule! No doors locked in my house!" Dad banged on the door again. Come on, Sam.

"Sam, you know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Mom tried to coax him out of the room.

"One more chance. Five…"

"Come on, Sam!"

"Four. It's coming off the hinges pal."

"Sam, he's counting! Just open the door!"

"Three."

"Sam, just open the damn door!"

"Amelia Rose, watch your mouth!"

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam did his best attempt at a poker face.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked.

"I'm talking to you." Sam tried his best to keep them out of his room, which didn't work.

"No, we heard a voice." Mom looked between my brother and I. "Why are you two so sweaty and filthy?"

"We're children. You know, teenagers"

"Yeah, that's why we were late. We, uh. We were at the- the park! Yea, we were at the park!" Mom eyed me suspiciously.

"We heard voices, and noises, and we thought that maybe you were-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light." Dad flashed his flashlight around Sam's room. I quickly took my phone out and tried to get Sam's attention with it. Say it was a flashlight, you moron!

"No, what light? There was no light. You have a light in your hand!" Sam accused my father. Dad scoffed at Sam.

"No, there was a light coming from under the door!"

"No, maybe the light bounced back! Look, you can't, you can't just come busting into my room like this! You have to knock! You have to communicate!" Sam was quick to put the blame on my parents.

"We did!" My mom tried to defend herself.

"You didn't knock, you were screaming at me! I didn't hear you screaming at her!" Wait, what? I glared at Sam from behind my Dad's shoulder.

"We didn't have too!"

"This is repression, what you're doing right now. You're ruining my youth!" Sam was making this harder than it needed to be.

"Look at him, he already has age lines." My attempt to lighten the mood fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you, were you masturbating?" That was one way to end the argument. I looked at Mom with disgust. This night needed to be over.

"Judy."

"No! No, Mom! I don't masturbate!" Sam took a step back in horror. I rolled my eyes.

"We all know that's a lie." Dad shot me a look.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay. It's okay." No, Mom, it really wasn't.

"I don't masturbate!" Sam's face was beat red.

"That isn't something for you to bring up. That is a father-and-son thing, okay?" Dad was definitely uncomfortable, as was everyone except Mom.

"You don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable. We can call it Sam's happy time, or my special alone time, or-"

"Stop."

"Mom, please-"

"Judy, stop."

"I'm sorry. It's been a weird night, and I've had a little bit to drink." Thank God.

"I think it was more than a little, Mom." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light. I don't know what it was, but I saw it." Dad shoved past Sam and tried to search the bathroom. Suddenly the house shook again. What the hell are those guys doing?

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Judy, get in the doorway!" Dad quickly jumped into Sam's bathtub.

"Way to think of the kids, Dad." I frowned at my father.

"Oh, I hate these."

"The parents are very irritating." I could faintly head Ironhide talking. Walking back into my room, I could see the Autobots arguing.

"Ironhide! What is with you? You know we don't harm humans!" Optimus scolded the weapons specialist.

"That rule could afford to be bent." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes.

"Would you guys shut the hell up?" I made my presence known. "Mom and Dad are right in Sam's room! They're gonna hear you!" Optimus seemed shocked that I had let my temper get the best of me, but right now I couldn't care less. Shooting them another glare, I walked back into Sam's room.

"Oh, no! Judy, look at the yard! The yard is a waste! Trashed! Judy, we better call the city, we've got a blown transformer!" Dad now was looking out the window.

"So forget the kids, but something happens to the yard…" I gave my brother a knowing look as he shook his head.

"Sam, we heard you talking to someone and we want to know who!" Mom placed her hands on her hips. Just then Mikaela stood from her hiding place. If I'm being honest, I had forgotten about her.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam's." Mom giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous! Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Thanks, Mom.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam now stared at the floor.

"Thank you." Mikaela blushed as if she didn't hear that all the time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to hear our little family discussion!" Jesus Christ. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Mom, have you seen Sam's backpack?" I attempted to end this torture.

"Oh, yeah! He left it on the table!"

Sam, Mikaela, and I quickly made our way down the stairs. How did we not think to just ask Mom were his bag was in the first place?

"Your Mom is so nice." Mikaela giggled.

"Just wait." I rolled my eyes.

"Mikaela, you need to help Em distract our parents while I get the glasses to them, okay?" Looking out the window I noticed a little problem.

"Sam, they're gone!" Where would they have gone?

Just then the doorbell rang. Great, what now? Making my way to the front room, I glared at the man standing in our doorway.

"Ronald Wicky?" The man asked.

"It's Witwicky." Dad corrected the man.

"We're with the government. Sector Seven." The man looked at me and smiled.

"Never heard of it."

"Never will." The strange man looked back at Dad. "May I enter the premises, sir?" Without an answer he and other men in suits pushed past Dad.

"Ron, there are guys all around the house!" Mom walked into the living room, holding a bat.

"What is going on here?" Dad was a no bullshit kinda guy.

"You kids were at the police station last night, after filing a stolen car report, correct? We think it may be involved with a matter of national security." He slowly made his way over to Sam and me.

"National security?" Dad questioned the man.

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" Mom gasped. "Ron, they're everywhere!"

"That's right. National security." He smiled at us once again. Dad looked out the window and frowned.

"Hey, could you stay off the grass?" Dad complained to the men storming our yard.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." The man ordered the other agents.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They better get their hands off my bush!" Mom made her way to the door.

"Drop the bat, ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The man warned. I snorted.

"You're gonna shoot my Mom over a few bushes?" Mom got in the man's face.

"You better get those guys out of my garden, or I'm going to beat the crap out of them." Mom warned. The man glared down at her before making his way to Sam and I.

"How are you doing, kids?" He smiled a creepy smile at us. "I'm going to need you two to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line." Dad tried to intervene.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." The agent said calmly.

"You're not taking my kids."

"Oh, are you trying to get rough with us?" The man challenged Dad.

"No, but I'm calling the cops, because there is something fishy going on here!"

"Yeah, there is. There's something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog and this entire operation!" This guy was such an asshole. Why bring Mojo into it?

"What operation?" Dad asked confused. Oh, he had no idea.

"That is what we are going to find out!" Another agent whispered something into his ear, and they both turned their attention back to Sam and I.

"Kids?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Step forward, please." The agent brought a small machine close to our bodies. It started to ring when he brought it near Sam, but it really went off when he brought it to me. Perfect. The man's eyes widened and then glared at me.

"Over fourteen rads. Bingo. Tag em and bag em!"

 **I think that is a good place to stop. Let me know how I'm doing by reviewing! Also, I want your guys' opinion. I am wondering if I should somehow tie Amelia to the Autobots. I could do something with her shoving the cube into Megatron's chest and having some type of energy be absorbed into her, or I could wait and have her touch the cube sliver in ROTF. Or even find the sliver that the government ends up protecting. Or if you guys have any other ideas! I will gladly give you credit for the idea! Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a family death and I honestly didn't have the urge to do anything. I hope you guys understand. I'm back on track now though. This chapter will probably be short, but I really want to get something out. Next week is spring break, so I will try to get a lot more out then.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 5**

"Over fourteen rads! Bingo. Tag em and bag em!"

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, two men grabbed both of my arms and quickly locked them in handcuffs. I tried to pull out of their grip, but my attempts fell short.

"Put em in the car." Simmons ordered the men.

The men quickly drug the three of us out of the door and towards the black SUV's that lined the street. I turned my head back to the house as I heard my mom start to protest.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"I want a sample of the vegetation, ASAP!" Simmons shut our front door and walked towards us.

I tried to move against my restraints, only for the man holding me to tighten them around my wrist. I winced, knowing he had broken the skin. I glared at the man, who smirked at me in return. Asshole.

Before I could say anything, I was shoved into the back of an SUV, followed by Sam and Mikaela. I winced again as I was now putting pressure on the already tight handcuffs. Sam gave me an angry look, but I knew his anger wasn't directed at me.

"So, uh, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons looked back at us and waved Sam's phone in the air.

"Yeah, but it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam tried to explain himself. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just what exactly were you trying to spell then?"

"Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons pressed the play button on Sam's phone and I quickly recognized the audio that was playing.

" _My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my car-"_ Crap. Why the hell wouldn't you delete that?

"Is that you?" Simmons asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Mikaela said rolling her eyes.

"Last night at the station, you both told the officer that your car transformed. Enlighten me." He glared at Sam and I. I could hear Sam gulp, he was never good under pressure.

"Well, what I said was, because this is a total misunderstanding. I said that my car had been stolen." When Simmons just gave him a blank stare, Sam continued.

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now! Because the car came back!" I quickly snapped my head towards my brother. Fucking idiot.

"Not on their own." I tried to give Simmons a convincing look, but I doubt he would buy it. He gave me a sideways look before focusing back onto Sam. Sam's eyed widened as he realized his mistake.

"Well, no."

"Because cars can't do that because that would be crazy!" Mikaela tried to laugh off the situation. Sam and Simmons both forced a laugh, sounding like maniacs. I stayed silent and just looked between the three of them. I didn't like where this was going.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" Sam and Mikaela both quickly shut up. Simmons brought his gaze to me, and unlike Sam, I glared right back.

"Oh, you mean like a Martian? Or E.T.? No." Sam scoffed, well tried too.

"Urban legend." Mikaela laughed. Simmons wasn't amused.

"You see this? This is my do whatever I want and get away with it badge." Simmons flashed his badge at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't know that included being an asshole."

"Keep it up Missy, and you'll find out just how far this badge can get me!" I glared at him, but decided to keep my mouth shut. "I can lock you up for the rest of your life."

"Oh, God. Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela shot back at Simmons. I didn't bother to hold in my laugh.

"You, in the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up." Simmons smirked at Mikaela. Parole? I looked at Mikaela with a confused look.

"What? Parole?" Sam gave Mikaela a harsh look. Mikaela gave him a pleading look, while I kicked him in the foot.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" I glared at Simmons, who was obviously enjoying himself.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" He glared at me.

"It is a simple question!"

"You know those cars my Dad used to fix? Well, they weren't always his." Mikaela admitted, looking down at her hands in shame. "We couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." I couldn't help but give her a sympathetic look. And all these years I thought she was such a bitch.

"She's got her own record to prove it! She's a criminal! Criminals are hot." Simmons looked Mikaela up and down.

"Yeah and you're about to have your own, for being a pedophile. She's seventeen, you fucking pervert." I no longer cared about holding back when it came to this man. He quickly reached out, and backhanded me across the cheek. I couldn't help the sudden yelp of pain.

Glancing at the others, Sam's face twisted with anger.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

"I have had enough of you!" He yelled in my face. His face was now beat red.

"It is time to talk!" Before anyone could say anything else, the car came to a crashing stop. The car begun to spin in circles, with glass flying everywhere from the now broken windshield.

"Big! It's big!" Simmons screamed like the little bitch he is. Long metal fingers pierced through the top of the SUV, and lifted us into the air.

"Shift your weight to the front!" Sam stared to shriek. The bottom of the SUV finally gave into its own weight, and broke off of the top.

The car slammed back down onto the road, and Optimus through the roof of the SUV aside, glaring down at Simmons and the other agent.

"You guys are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend. Optimus Prime." The relief in Sam's voice was obvious.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus growled at the cowering men. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Suddenly the rest of the Autobots now surrounded the S7 agent, who all shakily pointed their guns at Optimus.

"Freeze!" Ironhide glared down at the men. Glancing around at the bots, none of them looked too happy. My eyes met Sideswipe, who narrowed his eyes, if that is what I could even call them, at my face. I touched my cheek, and winced at the pain. Yeah there was definitely a mark.

"Give me those!" Jazz's hand shifted into an odd shape, and the agents' guns were ripped from their hands, and into Jazz's palm.

"Woah, woah!" Simmons stood up and tried to gain control of the situation. Optimus leaned down so he could be eye to eye with the man.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there are S7 protocols. I can't communicate with you, except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons rushed his words, obviously uncomfortably. Optimus glared down at him.

"Get out of the car."

"Me? You want me to get-"

"Now!" Optimus barked at the man.

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting out, see? That was really nifty. How you set us down without really… killing us." Simmons fumbled to get out of the car.

"You're good with handcuffs now too, huh?" I turned my attention back to Sam and Mikaela. Both of them where now out of their handcuffs. Before she could get to me, Mikaela gave Sam an exasperated look.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." She turned towards me and unlocked my handcuffs. Sam rolled his eyes and avoided looking at either of us.

"Sam, you're being an asshole. Now isn't the time." I glared at my brother as I rubbed my sore wrists.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my Dad in." Sam gave Mikaela a guilty look. "When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

She turned her attention back to me, ignoring my asshole brother.

"Are you okay, Em?" She looked at my now swollen cheek. I turned my cheek the other way, not wanting to draw attention to it.

"I'm fine." I couldn't help but be short.

"No, no you're not. I can't believe he hit you." Sam forcefully turned my head so he could look at my face.

"It's fine."

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns." I turned my attention back to Simmons. Sam walked up to him, and got in his face. Wow, first time being a good big brother.

"What is sector seven?" Sam demanded.

"I am the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!" Simmons still wasn't giving up, despite the terrified look on his face. Shit, if I was surrounded by a bunch of strange metal aliens I'd be scared shitless too.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela demanded. Girl had guts.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam yelled at the man.

"And our dog!" Couldn't forget about Mojo. I glanced up at Sideswipe who smirked at my comment. When he caught my eye, his smirk widened. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." Simmons glared down at the three of us.

"I don't think you are at liberty to slap a teenage girl, but that didn't stop you." My cheek still stung, and I was determined not to let him get away with this. A loud fan like noise made me look up, and it was clear the Autobots were not happy with my comment.

"He hit you?" Sunstreaker, too my surprise, glared down at the man.

"No mech has the right to hit a femme, a youngling at that." Optimus glared down at the man, making Simmons stare at his feet. Yes, please make him shake like a leaf.

Sam pulled out the agent's badge out of his pocket, despite Simmons' protest.

"If you touch me that is a federal offence."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge, right?"

"Yeah, brave now with your big robot friends standing over there." He would be too.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like you know?" Simmons smirked.

"Yes, that is why we asked." He shot me a look. Before he could respond, he was suddenly being doused with liquid.

That liquid just happened to be coming from Bumblebee's crotch area. And I have never laughed so hard in my entire life.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus couldn't even hide the amusement in his voice. Bee just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"It's not like the little slagger didn't deserve it, Optimus." Sideswipe laughed.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons rubbed his hands through his hair and his eyes.

"Yes, please rub it in." I really just wanted to push this man's buttons.

While I was distracted by my own amusement, I didn't notice that Mikaela had the rest of the agents handcuffed together, only with Simmons left. Great idea. Too bad I didn't think of it.

"Alright tough guy, take it off." Mikaela stood in front of Simmons. I could faintly hear the snickering of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz. At least we could have some type of connection over something. Even if that something was at the expense of a human.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes. All of it. Off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my Dad." She glanced at my cheek. "And for laying your hands on Em." I smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Despite his bitching, Simmons stripped down to his boxers.

"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole." Mikaela smiled at him.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Another agent glared at us.

"I will hunt you down." Simmons declared.

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse."

"No remorse!"

"I think I already got a little bit of that, and I think I can take whatever you got to throw at me." I snapped at the man. My fist clenched, but the sound of helicopters and car engines caught my attention.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide alerted the Autobot leader. He slammed his massive cannons into the ground, and within seconds the SUVs tires came to a squealing stop.

"Roll out!" The Autobots all quickly transformed, and Sideswipe pulled up to me and opened his door as Optimus held his hand down to Sam and Mikaela. I looked between the two, unsure of what to do.

"They'll be okay with Optimus, Em. Promise." His smooth voice was enough to make me crawl into his passenger door.

Wasting no time, Sideswipe burnt out of the current lot we were in, and chased after his brother's golden form. I glanced back to see Optimus running in his full form running along the street, Sam and Mikaela clinging to his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"We need to stay in range of Prime, just in case he needs us." He spoke quickly.

We dodged between cars, and swerved through different cars. I wasn't even sure if Sideswipe really had an actual destination.

"Frag."

"What? What happened?" I started to panic in the seat, digging my nails into the side.

"Hey now, I'm not saying I don't like it, but now isn't really the time lil femme." Sideswipes voice was laced with humor. I glared at the radio, as if he could actually see me through it.

He slammed on his breaks, barely making a sharp turn. We were still following Sunstreaker, but the others had disappeared.

"We'll meet up with them later, but Optimus might need our help." My heart clenched in my chest.

"What's going on?"

"He is having trouble losing those helicopter things." He answered as he whipped around another corner. My heart stopped.

It all happened so fast. One moment Sam and Mikaela were clinging for dear life off of Optimus' shoulder. The next they were landing into Sunstreaker's open hand. Bumblebee came racing around another corner, transforming to make sure Sam and Mikaela were okay.

"Sam!" As soon as Sideswipe came to a stop, I jumped out of him. My eyes filled with tears as I ran towards my brother. Before I could get to him, the helicopters had reappeared.

"No! No! Stop!" Sam held his hands up to them.

I stopped in my tracks as a harpoon shot out at Bumblebee, wrapping around his wrist. The next was aimed at Sunstreaker, hitting his leg.

"Sunstreaker!" His head snapped towards me, and for the first time, his eyes weren't filled with hate looking at me. Finding my legs again, I raced towards him.

He quickly transformed his hands into his blades, and cut himself loose before I could get to him. Bee wasn't so lucky, as the helicopters now focused on him, bringing him to the ground.

"Amelia, get back!" Sunstreaker screamed at me as he ran towards me. Before I could respond, he picked me up in his large metal hands. What about Sam and Mikaela? Or Bumblebee?

"No! You need to help them!" I cried.

"I need to make sure you're safe first!" He transformed around me, with me now sitting in his passenger seat.

"Go back!" I jiggled the door handle without any luck. Not sure what I would do if it had actually opened yet.

"I can't help them without hurting the other fleshies." His voice sounded irritated. It's not like he had to take me with him.

"But he's my brother." I looked back at them. Men were now surrounding Bee and spraying him with something. Tears streamed down my face.

"I know. We'll figure something out." His voice was less harsh this time. We came up to a bridge, were Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz were all standing on. I silently stepped out of Sunstreaker.

"What about Bumblebee? We're just going let them take him?" Jazz questioned Optimus.

"We can't save the others without harming the humans."

"But it's not right-"

" Let them leave." Optimus was quick to end the conversation. "Amelia, my apologies that we could not save your brother. I trust that he will be alright though. I wish I could say the same for Bumblebee."

I didn't reply, and just stared at the ground. I had no idea where they were taking my brother, or where my parents were. What was I supposed to do now?

Walking to the end of the bridge, I looked at the ground where Sam was moments ago. Something reflective caught my eye. The glasses!

"Optimus! Look!" I pointed down to where the glasses laid on the ground. I hoped they weren't broken. Optimus quickly made his way down, considering it wasn't that far down for him, and retrieved the glasses.

Holding them up to the sky, he sighed in relief.

"We need to get out of here if the humans know that we are in the area." Ironhide commented before transforming down into his alt mode. The others quickly followed suit. Sideswipe opened his passenger door for me once again. Wiping my dried tears, I quickly climbed in.

What did I have to lose now?

 **Once again, so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys understand! Not the best chapter, but I really wanted to get something out so you guys didn't think I had just stopped. Please review! It really helps me, and it gives me a lot more motivation to get going. I think there will only be one more chapter with the first movie, maybe two. Then I will have the main part of my story, before ROTF takes place. Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Finally wrapping up the first movie. Then will be the main part. Also, still will have a few chapters until they show up, but how do you guys feel about making the Arcee twins into full size Autobots. I don't know, I just always thought the motorcycles were kinda lame.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 6**

I shifted in my seat for probably the twentieth time. I have been sitting in Sideswipe for hours. I hadn't really been able to sleep, despite Ratchet repeatedly requesting that I do so. All I could really think about was Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee.

Looking at the landscape around us, I winced my eyes as the sun started to come up.

"We are going to stop soon, once Optimus thinks we are far enough from any towns or anything." Sideswipe spoke through the speakers.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"The glasses showed that the Cube was West, but once we stop, Optimus is going to be able to see exactly where it is." He explained.

"I hope we're close." I frowned as my stomach rumbled. Sitting in a car without any type of food or pee break is too much for me.

"Yea, me too. My joints are getting stiff." His voice sounded a little pained.

We drove for another hour when we finally came to a stop at an abandoned building. Looking around, I wasn't surprised this place went out of business. Who puts a store right in the middle of the desert?

Once we stopped, I quickly climbed out of Sideswipe and jogged to the building. Thankfully, it was unlocked. I really just needed to pee.

Washing my hands, I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit. I was covered in dirt, and my eyes were puffy from a mixture of crying and exhaustion. I washed what I could on my face and made my way back out of the store.

"What about Bumblebee?" Jazz yelled at Optimus. "We can't just leave him to die, and become some human experiment!"

What an awkward time for me to walk out of the building.

Sideswipe motioned for me to come over to him. I leaned against his leg, thankful that the others paid little attention to me. Except Sunstreaker, who glared daggers in my direction. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and tried to avoid looking at him. Which was difficult when I knew he was looking at me.

"He will die in vain if we fail out mission." Optimus shot back. His face softened, and he sighed. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Jazz frowned at him, but didn't argue back. Optimus took out the glasses and brought them up to his face.

"The glasses show that the cube is 230 miles from here." I raised my eyebrow.

"Where exactly?" I knew Nevada pretty well, considering I've lived here my entire life.

"Comparing the map on the glasses, and a map on the internet, it would appear the glasses should be where the Hoover Dam is." Optimus seemed a little confused. "That does not make sense. How has it not been found, if it is where a popular destination for the humans is?"

"Wait a minute…" I've been there plenty of times as a kid. That place is huge… it has multiple football fields length of thick concrete… maybe…

"What if it has been found?" I looked up at Optimus, who looked confused once again.

"Surely if it has been found, you would already know about it?" Ironhide cocked his head to the side. I guess Cybertronian government was more honest than ours.

"My great grandfather, found Megatron in 1897. Megatron had already been sitting in the ice for thousands of years. That means so has the Cube." How did I not realize this before?

"Where are you going with this fleshie?" Sunstreaker glared down at me.

"The Hoover Dam was built in 1931. My father took Sam and I there every summer when we were kids. Of course, that was just an excuse to go to Las Vegas with mom and-"

"Amelia! Focus!" Optimus was now on one knee, listening to every word I said. Shit, I rambled when I was nervous.

"If the humans have found it, which I guarantee they have, they would have kept it a secret." I glanced at Ironhide. "That is how human government works."

"And I really doubt that the coordinates on those glasses are wrong. What if the Cube, is in Hoover Dam?" I almost didn't believe it myself.

"The Cube's energy is too powerful. Surely it would have been detected." Ratchet looked skeptical.

"Ratchet, that dam is hundreds of feet thick of concrete. Maybe that is the entire reason the dam was built. To hide it. Who knows what all they use that dam for. Maybe that is where they took Sam!" Optimus stood at his full height and turned away from us, processing this information.

"We must act quickly, but this raises another problem. We have to get the Cube out of human hands."

"I sense that the Deceptions are mobilizing." Ratchet informed Optimus. Ironhide nodded.

"They must know it is here as well." Optimus looked down at his chest, and opened up his chest plates.

"If all else fails, I will shove the cube into my chest in order to destroy it." The others tensed up.

"But Optimus, that's suicide!" Sideswipe protested. I couldn't help the shocked expression on my face. How could Optimus do that?

"The cube is raw power, it would destroy you both." Ratchet glared at Optimus.

"A necessary sacrifice to save the humans." Optimus explained.

"Optimus, why are we fighting to save the humans?" Sunstreaker looked at me as he spoke.

"They are a primitive, and violent race." Ironhide agreed. Well he wasn't necessarily wrong. Optimus looked at me, then at the others.

"Were we so different?" Optimus asked the others. They frowned at the ground, looking somewhat guilty. "They are a young species. They have much to learn. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

He looked away from everyone for a moment and sighed.

"It has been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out." Optimus, followed by the others, quickly transformed. We were off again….

This time, I was far too anxious to fall asleep. What was going to happen when we got there? How were we supposed to even get the Cube? What if Sam was there?

"We are about forty miles out, Em." Sideswipe informed me over the radio system.

"Thank God. No offense, but I need to get out of here." I allowed myself a laugh. I have been in Sideswipe's cab all day. It had to be near 4, 5 o'clock.

"What? You don't like my company, sweetspark?" Sideswipe said with a cool tone. Sweetspark? I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I've had better." I challenged. My seatbelt tightened slightly around me, making me gasp.

"No one's better than me sweets."

"You think years of war would have matured you, Sides." Sunstreaker's voice came out of the speakers.

"No, I just know how good I am." I rolled my eyes. Looks like males of any species are still the same. "And don't think I don't know that you just rolled your optics at me."

"Yes, I did. Because I find it amusing how human men, and you guys, are so similar." I smiled, amused with the back and forth banter.

"I'd like to think I am a little above the men on this disgusting planet." Sunstreaker was so cocky.

"And what makes you think that?" It was a little easier to stand up to him, while protected inside his twin brother.

"Well, for starters I-" He was cut off as the other Autobots quickly did a sharp U turn, as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe blew by.

"What's going on?" I rolled down the window to get a better view. I was relieved to see a familiar yellow Camaro.

"Bumblebee has the Cube!" Sideswipe's previous mood was gone, and replaced with something more serious.

"Now where are we going?" I wasn't quite sure where we were, the only place near here was…

"A place called Misson City. Apparently the human military thinks we should hide it somewhere in the city." He didn't sound so convinced.

"But it's a big city. All those people." Why would we bring this near anyone who wasn't already involved?

"I know. This seems too dangerous."

We drove well beyond the speed limit, swerving between more cars as we got closer to the city. As the city got closer, the knot in my stomach tightened.

"Slag it all to Pit." Sideswipe swore as he sped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Decepticons. They're here." Oh no. I looked around, trying to figure out where they were. We still had about a mile until we reached the city.

"Optimus is taking care of it." I looked behind us to see a very large Decepticon skate its way between traffic, slamming through a large civilian bus. I felt my eyes tighten, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Amelia, don't look. Just face forward. I'm going to get you out of here." Sideswipe spoke quickly.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without my brother! He needs me! I can't just-"

"Em, I need to make sure you are okay. Optimus believes it best that Sunny and I assist Bee is being you and Sam's guardians. And as your guardian-"

"I don't care! Take me to Sam! Would you ever leave your brother when he needed you?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. He took a moment to respond.

"Such a stubborn femme." He got silent for another moment, but I could tell he wasn't happy. "Just stay out of the way, and don't get hurt!"

I glared at the radio system. Who does he think he is? He may be a large, alien robot, but he can't tell me what to do. And how dare he suggest I just leave Sam and Mikaela? If I had to be taken to safety, why not them too?

I glanced at the rear-view mirror, just in time to see Optimus and the Decepticon go tumbling over the bridge. My fingers tightened on the leather seat.

"He'll be okay."

Relief flooded me as we finally came to a stop in the middle of the city. I quickly pushed the door open, and ran to my brother.

"Sam!"

"Amelia!" I crashed into Sam's arms and clung to him for dear life.

"You're okay! Oh, thank God." Sam whispered into my hair as we hugged each other in the middle of the street.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I pulled away, and held him by the shoulders, looking him over.

"We went to some base, where we got into some helicopters, and they brought us to Hoover Dam and then-"

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide quickly transformed and began yelling at the nearby humans to back up. "Bumblebee!" The two of them picked up the end of a semi-trailer to try to shield us as an F-22 got closer and closer.

"Amelia!" I whipped around to see Sunstreaker coming my way, but he didn't make it in time as the ground shook, and I was suddenly throw across the street from the force of the missiles coming from the plane.

I groaned as I tried to lift my head off of the asphalt. Pushing myself onto my hands and knees, I winced as I felt my hands sting and my head pound. I touched my temple, only to find my fingers get wet with my own blood. Seeing it, I began to feel light headed.

"Bee!" I slowly turned my head towards Sam's scream. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the dust and smoke. I could just barely make out a familiar yellow body…

My heart dropped to my stomach as I finally registered what had happened. Bee's legs had been completely blown away. Sam was in front of Bee's crawling form, trying to come up with a solution.

"Bee, you're going to be okay." Sam's voice cracked. "Ratchet!" I finally pulled myself of off the ground, and made my way over to Sam. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh, shit. Are you okay?" His frantic voice made my head throb harder.

"I've been better. But, yeah, I guess I'm okay." I rubbed the back of my head in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Femme! We told you to stay out of the way!" I looked up to see Sunstreaker glaring down at me. He was fuming. I glared back.

"It's not like I had time!" His eyes narrowed at me. Before he could respond, Mikaela suddenly appeared with an old tow truck. She pulled it up to Bee, and I think I knew what she had in mind. I looked back at Sunstreaker.

"Help us with this!"

Mikaela quickly attached the cord to Bee, and with the help of the twins, we were able to get Bee onto the back of the truck just in time for a soldier to come up.

"You guys need to get out of here, now!" Who the hell was this? As Sam and Mikaela started to go back and forth with the man, I noticed the cube a few feet away. I quickly picked it up and brought it over.

"There is a white building, with statues on the top, four blocks that way." The soldier, who's name according to his identification tag, was Lennox said. He handed Sam a flare and pointed us towards the building.

"Get to the roof, pop the flare, and give that thing to military hands." He explained. Sam started to panic as his face flushed.

"What? I can't- I can't do that!-" Lennox grabbed Sam by the shirt.

"Listen to me! You're a solder now! You need to do this!" Sam still panicked. I put my hand on his shoulder and got his attention.

"Sam. We can do this. It will be okay." He looked me in the eyes, unsure of what to do. He finally nodded.

"We need to go. Now."

"Sam!" Mikaela jogged up to us. "Whatever happens, I'm glad I got into that car with you." The kissed. I gagged.

"We need to go!" Sam looked at me and nodded.

"We will protect you!" Ironhide nodded down at us, spinning his cannons. With another glace at Sam, I took of down the street, cube in my arms.

My feet pounded against the road, and my lungs and throat burned. But I refused to stop or slow down. We were almost there, until we were blocked off by another Decepticon.

"Keep going!" Sideswipe yelled at us as he activated both of his swords and started to take on the Decepticon. He was quickly joined by Ironhide and Ratchet. Sunstreaker looked at us before joining the other.

"Don't look back, and don't stop!"

Grabbing Sam by the hand, we once again took off. We finally reached the white building and rushed inside, and I could only hope that we went unnoticed.

"Which way?" Sam looked around frantically. I quickly spotted a set of stairs.

"Follow me!" We had barely made it halfway before we heard a crash through the building. Sparing a moment to look at the source, I could feel my face flush.

"Come here, girl!" It was him. Megatron.

"Sam! Go!" I forced my weakened legs to move faster up the steps, praying we would lose him.

"I can spell you, humans!" Guess not. I shrieked as a clawed hand same up through the floor, just missing us.

"Maggots!"

We finally reached the roof. I looked down at the battle happening in the streets. Half of Mission city had already been destroyed.

Sam quickly sparked the flare, and waved it in the air for the nearby helicopters to see us. Sam took the Cube from me and moved to the edge of building to hand it over. Hearing the scream of a missile, I looked to a nearby building.

"Sam! Look out!" The missile hit its target, and threw Sam back. As if on cue, Megatron finally broke through to the roof.

"Hand over the Cube!" Sam, the dumbass that he is, corned himself on the edge of the roof. With all of Megatron's focus on Sam, I motioned for him to look at me. Getting the idea, he slowly stood up.

"This is what you want?" He looked at the object sitting in his arms?

"It belongs to me!" Megatron yelled angrily.

"Now, Sam!" I yelled. With all of the strength he could muster, Sam flung the cube into my waiting hands. Once it was in my arms, I ran to the nearest corner of the building.

Coming to a sudden stop, I was disappointed the next building was too far down for me to jump. In a panic, I clung onto the statue that was propped onto the corner, and got on the far side of it.

"Give me the Cube, and you may live to be my pet." Megatron purred.

"I would rather die! I am never giving you this Allspark!" As I yelled, my eyes met Sam's. I hoped he could forgive me.

"Oh, so unwise." Time seemed to slow and Megatron flung a wrecking ball connected at his wrist at the corner that was occupied with my brother and I. I didn't stand a chance as I felt myself slip, and any moment now I would meet my death once I reached the ground.

Death never came as I suddenly landed on a large piece of metal.

"I've got you, children. Hold onto the cube." I was not in Optimus' hand. He brought us to his chest, and began to skillfully slid down the buildings.

We almost reached the bottom, until we were hit by Megatron. We crashed down, and thankfully Optimus landed on his back. He quickly sat us down, but made no move to get up.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube in my chest, in order to destroy it and end the war." Optimus opened his chest plates again to reveal his spark. "Get behind me."

He finally stood up just as Megatron landed a few yards away.

The two quickly began their fight, as Sam and I ran for cover. We jumped down into a ditch made in the road, trying to avoid getting crushed.

"What are we going to do?" Sam started to panic again, and honestly so did I. What if Optimus didn't win? Could we even afford to think like that?

"I don't know, Sam." I answered truthfully. I glanced down at the Allspark.

If the cube would be destroyed by shoving it into Optimus' spark, couldn't it really be destroyed by any spark? It made sense.

"What?" Sam questioned. I started to make my way out of the ditch.

"Just trust me!" Sam grabbed my arm, looking at me with a pleading look.

"No, stay here with me!" His eyes started to fill with tears.

"Sam, I need you to trust me!" I yanked my arm out of his grip, and climbed out of the ditch just has Optimus fell onto the road, obviously hurt.

"Amelia, now!" I gave him a long look, until Megatron bent down towards me.

"Mine! Allspark!" He tried to grab at me. With another look at Optimus, I made up my mind.

"No! Amelia!" This time it was Sideswipe who screamed my name. I could hear the loud footsteps, and I knew I was out of time.

Without a second thought, I shoved the cube into Megatron's chest.

Pain.

That is what I felt.

Burning pain.

Megatron howled with pain and the cube began to melt in his chest, and it burned through my skin. Once the cube was completely disintegrated, I fell onto my back, out of breath.

Megatron leaned back onto his knees, scratching at his molten chest. Before I was crushed, Sideswipe picked me up into his arms, pulling me out of the way.

As Megatron fell onto the road, dead, I felt my conscious flicker. I was suddenly very drained, and I felt numb.

"Amelia! Em! You need to stay awake!" Sideswipe pleaded with me, his voice laced with worry. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Sides, I'm fine. Put me down." My voice sounded weak. Not looking convinced, Sideswipe reluctantly sat me down.

"Em!" Sam ran my way, looking less than pleased. "Are you fucking crazy? What the hell was that! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Come on, the war was over now.

"But you could have." His gaze lightened a little bit.

Before I could respond, the rest of the Autobots quickly joined us. Everyone, but Jazz who obviously had some sort of broken leg, seemed to be okay except for a few scrapes. They gathered around Megatron's body, their faces mixed with emotion.

Optimus kneeled down, and plucked something from Megatron's chest.

"You left me no choice brother."

 **I'm gonna end it there. I decided to keep Jazz alive, because I love him. And I'm not entirely sure what I will do with Ameila and the cube thing. I might have it stay dormant until the second movie. We'll see. Let me know what you guys think, plus your thoughts on the Arcee Twins. Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm excited to finally start to do my own thing. Still not 100% sure where this is going to go, so definitely give me anything you would like to read, or any ideas you may have.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 7**

I groaned as I tried to get comfortable on the couch I had been laying on for the last few hours. We, as in the Autobots, my brother and I, and Mikaela, had been sent to the nearest military base. The government was still trying to come up with a cover up story for what had just happened less than 24 hours ago.

Not knowing how long we would be stuck here, we were given a room with two bunk beds. Sam, the sloth that he is, fell asleep instantly, Mikaela soon after. I had gotten tired of tossing and turning, so I was now laying on a couch in a little living area down the hall. There was a TV, but majority of the channels were covering Mission City, and well, I didn't want to think about it, let alone watch it.

I was exhausted, but I knew once I closed my eyes, that I would just relive it. All those people. People that had no idea what was coming, or why it was happening. They didn't know anything about the Autobots or the Decepticons. Which brought me to what has been in my mind the last few hours…

Why us?

Why had my family been throw into the mix? Surely, our life was never going to return to being normal. If you could call us normal anyways. What bothered me the most, was that I couldn't bring myself to be angry for it. Maybe it was because I never quite fit in, and this gave me something that almost gave me the feeling of… I don't know… importance? Or maybe something that made me special?

Glancing at the clock on the wall, it was almost 3 a.m. God I needed to go to bed. My parents were set to arrive around 6 a.m. My parents. Fuck. What would they make of all this? Would they forbid Sam and I from having anything to do with the Autobots? Could they even do that? Sam was almost 18, and I wouldn't be much longer after that.

The Autobots. I haven't even known them much longer than a day. Yet now I hated the idea of living a live without having some type of relationship with them. Optimus had mentioned Bumblebee was our guardian. Maybe that meant he would continue staying with us. I hoped so. I didn't really get a chance to know him, but I figure that as long as I see one of them on a daily basis, I will see the others occasionally.

Sighing, I pulled myself up off the couch. Might as well try to get a few hours of sleep again. I couldn't fight my eyelids drooping any longer.

Walking out of the room, I yelped when I walked into someone else, putting me on my ass. I glared at the man who had walked into me. He was about 6'3", lightly tan, light brown hair, and electric blues eyes. He was wearing a loose fitted gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and dark grey Nike's.

"What the fuck, dude?" What the hell was he doing walking around this late anyways?

"Woah, Em. It's just me!" The man laughed. Standing up, I squinted at him.

"Sideswipe?" He smiled.

"The one and only." His smile quickly fell. "Wait, why are you still awake? All the other humans are asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. It isn't a big deal. Wait, why are you…"I motioned to his human form. He looked down, surprised.

"Oh! This? This is my holoform. Ratchet designed them so we could fit in better with the humans." He looked back up at me. Well, still down at me, considering the height difference. Jesus, I barely came up to his chest.

"I guess that is probably a good idea, since most humans aren't used to seeing fancy cars driving themselves around." I smirked, walking around him towards my room.

"Why are you down here anyways?" I asked as I heard his footsteps following me. Shouldn't he be with his brother and the rest of them?

"I got bored. So Optimus sent me to make sure the three of you were okay." He explained.

"So you were getting annoying and they sent you away?" I smiled at him, proud of my sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes, "I guess you could say that."

I stopped just outside of the door. You could hear Sam snoring from the hallways. I hoped I would actually fall asleep, since I had about two hours until I had to be up.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning. I should probably attempt to get some sleep." He frowned at me.

"Probably. I should probably get back too." Giving him an attempted half smile, I went back into the bedroom.

Thankfully I was able to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, I was woken up by light filling the room. I could hear Sam groan and mumble as he too woke up. Blinking a few times to let my eyes adjust, I turned my attention to whatever asshole came and woke us up.

It was Lennox, looking like he wasn't too thrilled to be awake either. His uniform looked crooked, and his hair was a mess. Not even to mention the bags under his eyes. I probably didn't look much better.

"You're parents are expected to arrive in thirty minutes. So I suggest cleaning yourselves up. Bathrooms are down the hall to your right. When you come back, there will be clean clothes waiting for you." Lennox smiled at us. "Look, I wanted to let you guys sleep in, but orders are orders. They want to try to get some type of deal done by the end of the day."

I flopped my head back onto my pillow. I felt like shit. Rolling over to look at my brother, he now sat up, staring at the wall, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the dried line of drool going across his left cheek.

Of course Mikaela still looked fine. Despite the dirt and grime that we all shared, she still looked flawless. I shuddered at the thought of what I looked like.

"What are mom and dad going to say?" Sam groaned as he slowly made his way out of the bed.

"Probably freak out. Never let us out of their sight again. Mom will probably cry." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Should probably shower, you know, so we look less shitty. Give her less to freak out about."

Walking out of the room with Sam and Mikaela, we made our way down the hallway. There were two separate bathrooms, one men and one women. Thankfully, we were on a floor that was mostly unused, so it was just Mikaela and I.

"God, I look like hell." My eyes were dark, I had multiple cuts and bruises, a busted lip, and my hair pointed in every direction.

"Well, it sure felt like hell." Mikaela sighed. "What do you think is going to happen now?" She looked at me, with a worried expression.

Grabbing what I needed from the shelves in the bathroom, I made my way down to the farthest shower.

"I have no idea. I just hope they don't make the Autobots out to be the enemy here. I mean, they shouldn't. The soldiers were there. But you never know." I heard her turn on another shower. When she didn't answer, I stepped into mine.

I winced as soon as the hot water hit my scrapped and swollen skin. It burned, but it was still such a relief. I stood under the stream of water for a few minutes, just enjoying the steam.

"I'm going to be happy, once they let us go home." Mikaela spoke loudly, bringing me out of my daze.

"Don't you think it is going to be weird?" I asked. I looked at my skin. Satisfied with my now pink skin, I started to lather my hair.

"Probably. Things are going to be different now, considering we're a little wrapped up in once of the governments biggest secrets." I frowned at her response.

"God, I hope no one at school figures anything out. It is going to be bad enough that we were gone from school while all this shit went down." I felt my anxiety spike a little.

"Yeah, maybe we should ask Bee to change back into something more believe once we go back." Mikaela laughed. I chuckled.

"You're probably right."

With a final rinse of my hair, I turned the shower off. Stepping out I shivered. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have had the shower so hot. It felt like it was fucking freezing in here now.

"I'm definitely not going to school Monday, I know that much." I muttered as I made my way to the sink.

Wiping off the steamed-up mirror, I was relieved to actually see myself looking back. It was great how much better taking a shower could make you feel. Using one of the provided hair combs, I began picking at my hair.

"I'm with you there. Sleeping a few hours just doesn't cut it." She had no idea.

Once I was finished, I made my way back to the room. Sitting on my bed were the clothes that Lennox had promised. There was a pair of blue jeans that fit surprisingly well, undergarments, and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Where are they!" Here we go. I could hear my Mom's frantic footsteps making their way down the hall. Walking out of the room, I ran right into her.

"Oh, Amelia!" She quickly wrapped me into her arms. "My poor babies! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where is Sammy?" Mom held my shoulders, looking my up and down looking for something new to go on about.

"Mom, we're fine. I think he is still in the bathroom." I tried to get out of her grasp. As if on cue, Sam walked out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel.

"Hey Em, can you bring me my-" He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of our parents.

"Oh, my little baby boy!" Mom finally let me go, and grabbed my brother.

"Judy, would you let the poor kid put some clothes on?" Dad complained.

"Mom, we're fine. Let me go." Sam whined, trying to shake Mom off without losing his towel.

"Listen here young man, I have been worried sick about you all night!" Oh great, now she was offended.

"They wouldn't tell us anything, so you two better talk right now!" She screamed at us.

"Let me put some pants on before you start yelling. God." Sam walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Leaving me to fend for myself.

"Mom, just wait. We don't know everything yet, and we-"

"Well, you better tell me what you do know!" Shit. Was I even legally allowed to tell them anything?

"Yeah, what in the hell is going on?" Dad pressed. Running my hands through my hair in exasperation, I tried to think of something to please them for the moment.

"Look, we are fine. Everything is going to be fine. I'm not sure what I can even tell you. Just promise me you guys will keep an open mind, okay?"

"An open mind about what?" Mom was going to take more convincing.

"The news is saying it was a terrorist attack." Dad frowned. I wanted to laugh, surely plenty of people got it on camera. There was no way the government could cover everything up.

"It wasn't a terrorist attack; I'll tell you that much. Just trust them." Mom's expression softened.

"Trust who?" Dad asked.

"I can't tell you. But I need you guys to trust my judgement." Mom opened her mouth for a moment to protest before finally closing it.

Grabbing me in her arms once again, she hugged me close, joined by Dad.

"Oh, Emmy, you're getting so grown up. We're so proud of you and your brother." Mom said though her sobs.

"How about we go sit in the living area before they come back and get us." I suggested as Sam finally walked out of the room. Asshole was probably waiting for me to wrap things up. Typical.

"Alright, I guess." Mom wiped her tears away and started to make her way to the seating area.

"Judy, give it a break, jeez." Dad was so empathetic. I gave Sam a glare before following our parents, which he just smiled brightly at me. Fucker.

"You're an ass."

"Hey, I would have said something stupid. So I was doing us a favor really." I eyed him. He had a point.

"Where is Mikaela?" I asked, looking around for Sam's new girlfriend.

"She's coming."

"So what's that like?" I asked, leaving space between us and our parents for some privacy.

"Great! She's really great." Sam beamed. "I still can't believe my luck. I never really thought I'd ever have a chance."

"No one did, Sam." I laughed. "Guess and alien war does that to people." Now I felt like a loser. Sam has a girlfriend, an insanely hot one at that, and here I was. Lonely.

We joined our parents in the sitting area, Dad already flipping through the channels. I sat on a recliner, quickly dozing off.

It was still really early. About eight in the morning. My stomach growled, I haven't eaten in hours. Don't they have a mess hall or something like that here? It would probably be hours until we were told anything or allowed to go home.

Laying back into my chair, it wasn't long until I accidently fell asleep, exhaustion finally hitting me.

I woke up a few hours later to Sam shaking my shoulder.

"Em, wake up. They need us. Come on." He sounded annoyed.

"What do they want?" I groaned, getting up from my spot.

"To talk about what is going to happen. Lennox said they still have to work out all of the smaller details though." Looking around, Mom and Dad were both gone from the room. "They're in the cafeteria eating."

"I'm starving. It literally feels like my stomach is starting to digest itself." I complained, rubbing my sunken tummy.

"Don't be such a baby. Mom got you food, we'll stop by and bring it with." Sam rolled his eyes as he led me out of the room.

"What time did you guys leave?"

"About an hour after you fell asleep. Lennox was going to wake you up, but I told him that you didn't sleep last night so he let you stay there." He explained.

"Thanks." Way to be a good brother Sam.

"You needed it. You looked like shit." Never mind.

He led me down another hall into the cafeteria. With a quick thank you, I grabbed my lunch and followed Sam back out.

I wasted no time digging into the bag, pulling out an apple.

"How much farther is it?" I asked, wanting to just sit down with my food.

"Right at the end of this hallway." The hallway was all white, and very clean. It was intimidating.

Walking into the room, it was small with grey walls, and a white ceiling and matching tile. There was a small rectangular table that Mikaela, Lennox, and another man I did not recognize now sat at.

I grabbed sat on the end of the table next to Sam. Lennox and the other man sat on the other side.

"Well, now that all three of you are here, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Defense Secretary Keller. You may call me Mr. Keller though." He shook our hands, and sat back down.

"I would like to personally thank you three for your contribution to the events yesterday. Without you, who knows how the events would have turned out. Now with that being said, you must already know that you three will need to keep quiet about this." He eyed us.

"Of course. We have no idea how the rest of the world would react." I said.

"Eventually, who knows, maybe the rest of the world will be ready to know. But until then, the Autobots must remain a secret." He said.

"So, they get to stay?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Yes, we have a group currently working on a treaty. We believe it would be best for them to stay, in case the Decepticons ever return."

"But Megatron is dead." Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, but that probably won't stop them. Just make them a bit more unorganized." I turned to her.

"That is what Optimus Prime believes as well. He thinks it will take quite a bit to make them leave our planet." Keller said, looking between the three of us.

"The Autobots also believe that the three of you, especially you two," Lennox looked between Sam and I, "may be a target not. So, we have agreed to let one of them act as a guardian."

"Bumblebee?" Sam sat up in his chair. He has grown very attached to that bot.

"Yes, I believe so. However, we have been informed that for the first few days he will have a replacement. They said something about his throat needing repairs." That's right, I forgot about that.

"Do you know who?" I hoped it wasn't Sunstreaker. As if he would ever agree to that.

"Two of them, actually. Just for the first few days, so in case any of the Decepticons are still hanging around. Once Bumblebee returns, it will just be him. I believe it will be the twins."

Perfect. I held back a groan as I rolled my eyes. I had grown to like Sideswipe, but his brother wasn't even willing to try to get along with anyone.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" Keller asked me with a raised brow.

"No. No, it's fine." I forced a smile. Just peachy.

"Well in that case, you are set to leave. Your parents have already been briefed, and are waiting for you." Keller stood up. Lennox motioned for us to follow him.

"I'll lead you out."

We followed him out of the building. Finally getting a good look at the base, it appeared to be pretty small. Sideswipe was already in his alt mode, waiting for us. Sunsteaker was on his opposite side, avoiding having to any contact with us.

"You guys all set?" He asked, flickering on his holoform, startling Sam and Mikaela.

"It's called a holoform." I said, crawling into the passenger seat. Lennox cleared his throat.

"Your parents are in their own vehicle, if you wish to ride with them."

I looked at Sam, wondering what he was gonna do.

"One of us probably should, just to keep Mom happy." He said, crossing his arms. I smiled at him as I slide my seatbelt on.

"Good thing I'm already in the car." I smiled.

"Goddammit." Sam huffed, walking towards our family SUV, followed by Mikaela.

"How long until we're home?" I sighed, laying my head back. Sideswipe looked at me, smiling.

"About an hour. Probably less." I guess riding in an alien robot disguised as a Lambo had its perks.

I smiled back at him. His holoform was actually very handsome. I must not have noticed that in my tired state last night. I briefly wondered what the other holoforms looked like.

"Are we just going to sit here for a few more hours, or are we going to get back to the fleshie's housing unit?" Sunstreaker's annoyed voice came out through the radio. Glancing around Sideswipe, I looked at Sunstreaker. Who's holoform, which looked just like Sideswipe's, looked at us, obviously annoyed.

"Let's go home."

 **And we'll end it there. Please leave me some reviews and suggestions! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So turns out I'm a huge piece of shit. I am so sorry for the lack of activity! Senior year got hectic plus I was dual enrolling so I was also taking college classes. So pretty much school and sports kicked me ass, and then I had surgery on my shoulder so the last month I've been pretty useless. I had this chapter written like halfway, but I had to turn in my school laptop and didn't even think about it. I'll try to get back on track now though. Hopefully.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 8**

It has been a little over a week since Mission City. Sam and I haven't left the house once in that time. I was still exhausted from everything that happened, which was very unfortunate because I finally had to go back to school tomorrow. Monday. Damn. I still couldn't really wrap my head around it still. Even though there were currently two Autobots sitting in my driveway at this very moment.

Rolling onto my side, I glanced at my clock. 9:30 in the morning. Today my parents were heading out of town for the day. Apparently, _they_ needed a moment to relax and forget about everything that had happened. I snorted. Typical. And of course, they left us a list of things that needed to be done around the house before we returned to school. Honestly I was surprised they let us miss as many days as we did.

"Emmy, Sammy, time to wake up!" I could hear my mother's quick footsteps coming up the stairs. And so it begins.

I pulled my comforter up over my eyes in an attempt to get her to leave me alone. Thankfully Sam was the first victim. Mom was a morning person, something neither of us inherited. I could hear them from across the hall.

"Sammy, sweetheart, time to get out of bed." A loud groan was her only response.

"Sam, you better be out of bed in the next five minutes. Do not make me come back in here." Another groan.

I could hear Mom opening my bedroom door, getting ready to make her assault.

"I'm up," I slowly pulled the covers off of my face, giving Mom a slight glare. She stopped at the end of my bed. With her hands on her hips, she gave me her best mom face. The one that said _don't-give-me-that-shit._

"If you're still laying in bed, you're not up," she made her way up closer, "Now, I have a list on the counter of things I need you two to do. And they better be done before we get home."

"Why are you telling me all of this and not Sam?" Damn momma's boy. She was now standing by my head, looking impatient.

"Because you actually listen to me when I say it. Now, we should be home about six or seven. So you have plenty of time to get everything done." I rolled my eyes. I already knew Sam was going to do the bare minimum. As usual.

"Well your father and I better get going. Call if you need anything." Mom kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

Sighing, I reluctantly pulled my comforter off of me and sat up. Might as well get this show on the road. Slipping my feet in my slippers I made my to my closet. I figured my parents left me the typical list. Sweeping, dishes, vacuuming, more house cleaning, and going grocery shopping.

Grabbing out a pair of some black Nike capri pants and a light blue tanktop, I made my way to the bathroom. I liked to do the shopping first, plus I definitely needed some Starbucks. I stopped in front of Sam's room. Snoring away of course.

"Sam, get your ass up," I knocked on his open door obnoxiously. I was greeted with the finger.

"If you're not up before I get out of the shower, I'll kick your ass."

After getting no response I finally made it to the shower. Hopefully this would actually wake me up. I slept maybe five hours last night.

The shower did little to jump start me. If anything the hot water made me even more tired. Looking in the mirror, it was obvious that I haven't gotten any good sleep in a week. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my skin looked pale. I applied some concealer and a quick layer of mascara and called it good.

"Sam-oh my God get the fuck up-I'm running to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" He didn't even deserve anything. His head finally popped out from under his covers and he looked like a wreck.

"Yea, Mikaela is coming over today. Could you pick up something to eat later and redbox?" Shit, the kid could barely keep his eyes open.

"If she's coming over, you might want to pick your room up and shower. You look like shit."

He gave me a bitch face before plopping his head back on his pillow.

Walking out of the door, I still paused, taking a moment to look at the silver Corvette and golden Lamborghini parked in my driveway.

The last week Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have been at our house, filling in for Bumblebee, who was getting his voice fixed currently.

As I made my way down the steps, Sides' holoform flickered on, leaning against his alt mode. He was still dressed in the jeans, grey shirt, and dark grey Nike shoes. I wonder if they could ever change their clothes.

"Isn't this kind of early for you, Em?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, making my way to the other side.

"Can you give me a lift to the store? It's just around the block. Mom left me a list that I have to get." I gave him a fake, exaggerated smile.

"I guess," he rolled his eyes and opened his door.

Before I could fully climb in, Sunsteaker was already complaining over the radio.

"I wasn't aware that part of babysitting you, required driving you around every slagging day."

"No one asked you to come. You're more than welcomed to stay here." I glared out of the window at Sunny. I was about done trying to make friends with this guy.

"Come on, Sunny. You don't want to sit here all by yourself, do you?" Sideswipe teased. Sunny revved his engine in response.

"Is he always this big of a pain in the ass?" Sideswipe laughed as he tore out of our driveway, definitely breaking the speed limit down our suburb.

"Are you kidding me? He's never fragging happy." There was a hint of fondness in his voice.

"Yea, I can see that."

"Stop slagging talking about me. I literally can hear everything you two fraggers are saying through the communication link." I just rolled my eyes and leaned back into my seat, not giving his tone any attention. Maybe he's like a kid and just acts up for attention.

"Sunny, you make Hide look like the happiest mech in the world." Sideswipe just always had to keep going.

"Don't call me that." I was mildly surprised his voice had lost a bit of its harsh edge.

"Anyways, do your parental units leave you to do slag a lot?" Sideswipe brought his attention back to me.

"Eh. I guess they trust me more than Sam. Plus they know they can't get him to do anything anyways." It was true though. Even though he is the oldest, I've always been the responsible one. Even though he literally does nothing while I'm always busy with other shit.

"You two seem close though." Jeez, what's with the interrogation? I frowned out the window a bit.

"That's definitely more recent. You know, since everything happened. Usually we are constantly at each other's throats. Mom and Dad just always pushed a lot of stuff on me and are constantly on my ass about school and sports. They never do that with Sam. Yet he's their baby boy." I can't believe I'm getting into this with him right now.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The other's always try to compare Sunny and I because we're twins and we share the same rank. Even though the fragger doesn't even come close to me" The cockiness these two had.

A few moments later we were pulling into the store parking lot. Damn he was really flying.

"What are you going to do if a cop pulls you over?" I asked as I climbed out.

"Give them my best smile and hope for the best." Sideswipe gave me his best charming slime. His holoform was undeniably good looking. I was annoyed when I noticed I looked a few seconds too long. I just hoped he didn't notice too as I starting walking towards the entrance before he could see my blush.

"What is this place?" Sunny whined, wrinkling up his nose. I rose an eyebrow at him. Wasn't it obvious?

"It's a grocery store. People come here to get food and stuff." I answered, not actually looking at him. I wasn't sure if my face still had any trace of pink left.

"Seems like an obnoxious place to be. This building is fragging packed." Always complaining.

"You have no idea."

Walking into the store I stole a glace and him, wanting to see his reaction. At the sight of so many people, it was evident he was suddenly very uncomfortable. What a baby.

"Don't like crowds, Sunstreaker?" He frowned at me.

"I don't want them touching me. They're all oily." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my laugh.

"That's the stupidest shit I've heard all day. You look like everyone else right now. Pores and all." Sunny glared down at me. His 6'4ish frame was a little intimidating, but I did my best not to show it.

"In his defense, you've been up for like an hour." Sideswipe laughed. Ahead of us, I could already see plenty of girls turning their heads looking in our direction.

"Looks like you guys have a few admires." I said a little too bitterly. What was wrong with me? Sunny and Sides glanced up to where the girls stood, all now giggling amoungst each other.

"I'm a femme magnet in any form. But I'm not interested." You could literally hear the smugness in Sunny's voice.

"Yea, whatever. Let's just get out stuff and get out of here." I pulled a cart out of the rack and grabbed the list out of my pocket.

"After you." Sideswipe grinned at me, holding his arm out like he was a gentleman. Oh, the lies.

I rolled my eyes and started to make my way towards the first isle. Of course, the store was packed. Families lined the isles, parents yelling at their kids, kids running off, the typical grocery store atmosphere. I couldn't help but grin to myself and the twin's various reactions.

Sideswipe seemed to be mostly intrigued by the people that filled the store and what they were doing. Whenever I would stop to grab something off of the shelf he would look at the products oddly, trying to figure out what they were. I got the feeling their nutritional needs where much more basic that ours.

Of course, Sunstreaker wasn't enjoying this at all. Honestly, he looked like he was in pain. I almost felt bad for the guy, if he wasn't such an asshole. Whenever he had to walk buy someone else he would quickly sidestep around them. A few times he even would push against me, or rather push me out of the way. Whenever that happened he'd quickly glace at me and once he got the chance would get our distance back.

Getting near the other end of the store, I sighed in relief. Just had to grab a few loafs of bread and we were out of here. Looking at the list though, I realized I had walked right past the bottled water.

"Hey, you remember like two isles ago? There were a bunch of cases of plastic bottled waters. Could you guys please go grab two cases?" Sunny didn't look to pleased, but he didn't protest.

"If it will get us out of here faster, I'd do anything." He turned around to walk back to the drink isle, his twin right behind him.

Walking back to where I was going, I quickly stopped in my tracks. Shit. Of all the people that I could of run into. Why did it have to be him?

Trent had already spotted me and was making his way over to where I stood with my cart. He must have seem the twins walk away. 

"Why, hello, Em. What brings you here this nice day?" He stopped in front of my cart, blocking my path.

"Uh, groceries. You know, this is a grocery store." I didn't have the patience for his shit right now.

"Don't be like that, baby. A guy can't strike up a conversation with a pretty girl once in a while?" He started to make his way around the cart.

"You know I don't like you dude." I rolled my eyes, starting to get seriously annoyed with this guy.

"Come on, Emmy. Give me a chance." He was a little too close for comfort at this point. "What, were one of those assholes your boyfriend? Is that where you've been? Sleeping around?" He sneered, putting his hand around my wrist.

"Trent, get away from me." I tried to pry his hand off, but he was a lot stronger than I was.

"You don't mean that sweet-"

"I think Amelia asked you to leave her alone." Sunny's voice cut Trent off. I snapped my head in his direction, grateful for his intervention.

Trent stood up to his full height, trying to intimidate Sunny. Sideswipe walked out of the drink isle, just now realizing what was going on. And the pissed off look on his twins face. He carried two cases of water, dropping them into the shopping cart.

"There a problem here?" Sides smiled at Trent, clearly ready to back his brother up. With both of them here, Trent seemed to realize he wouldn't win this one. He rolled his eyes, shoving my cart a little.

"Whatever, man. Have fun with your two fuck buddies, bitch." He began to walk away, when Sunny made to go after him. I quickly grabbed his arm, holding him back. Sunny looked at me, but didn't pull his arm out of my grip.

"Just forget it. Guy's an asshole." I started to make my way to the front of the store. "Let's just get out of here."

"Who is he?" Sideswipe asked, frowning in the direction Trent had walked off.

"Guy who goes to my school."

"You deal with that slag all the time?" Sunny frowned at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"More or less. I'm used to it." Sunny's frown deepened.

"You shouldn't be." I didn't respond as we made our way out of the store. Honestly it was embarrassing. Plus, why the hell did it upset Sunny so much? He didn't actually care. Did he?

 **Super short chapter. Not the best. But wanted to let you guys know I didn't forget about you! So question! Do you guys want Em and the twins to get together before or during ROTF? And should she get with one first, or they both pursue her together? Which one if just one? Give me ideas of stuff to write between movies! It will make updates a lot faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes. I know. I'm trash. College has been kicking my ass. I'm getting settled now though so hopefully I can update twice a month. Expect shorter chapters, but quicker updates. No promise though. Depends on what bullshit my chemistry professor puts me through. I can really only write on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I need more ideas on what to write before ROTF. I think I want to write maybe 4-6 chapters in between. Depending on how things and ideas go. Chapters will probably be shorter, but will have different things and time jumps. Gotta fit a year into just a few chapters. So, the more tips and ideas you guys give me the quicker my updates will be. Seriously just give me an idea that you would like me to write. Seems like most of you want the romance to happen before ROTF so tell me how you want things to happen. Also, it wouldn't be for a while but would you guys like this story to go to an M rating?**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 8**

Sitting in the same place she had weeks before, Amelia sat in the same boring class next to her brother, not paying attention in the class. Honestly, she couldn't care less about her history class at the moment. Today was the last day of her junior year. It had been two weeks since she had gone out to run errands with the twins. The next day they were requested to return to base by Optimus. She wasn't really sure for what, but they were coming back to Tranquility tonight for a few days so Bee could return to base. It was a switch that would be taking place until Bee fully got his voice back.

She would never admit it, but she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to them. It almost worried her how much the two meant to her after such a short amount of time. It had to be because of what they've been through. At least that is what she kept telling herself. It didn't help that every now and then Sideswipe would send her a text. It was always out of the blue, asking if she was okay or just seeing what she was doing. Or complaining about their new duties on base or about his twin. She still hadn't heard anything from Sunny. She never even got the chance to see him before they left. Em kept thinking back to the store that day. How for a split second Sunstreaker actually seemed to care about her slightly. However, after that he quickly returned back to his normal asshole behavior.

Maybe she was thinking too far into it. She rubbed her eyes, trying to distract herself. She had enough to think about besides the two Autobot twins. Soon she would be applying to college. God she didn't even know what she wanted to do yet, let alone where she wanted to go.

Sam on the other hand, life couldn't be greater. He had a super hot girlfriend, and was already lighted up to go to Princeton in the fall. Even though N.E.S.T., the new government unit that dealt directly with the Autobots, offered to pay for both of their expenses, Em knew she wanted to stay in Nevada. If she even chose to go to college. That would go over great with her parents. Now that she thought about it, that probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring up to the bots either.

When the bell finally rang, she wasn't sure who got to the door quicker between the Witwicky siblings. It didn't matter either way, with a smirk Sam shoved her out of his way. She smiled back and tripped him.

"Ready to be stuck at home all summer with me, Sammy?" Em laughed, emptying her bag contents into the nearby garbage. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I've got better people to spend my time with this summer. Looks like you'll have to bare without me." Sam smiled, seeing his girlfriend make her way towards them through the crowded hallway.

"Mikaela? Good thing she's my friend too, asshole." Mikaela shook her head.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I want to be around this all summer." Em gave her a flat look.

"Of course you do. It's the Witwicky charm. You love it. Constant chaos." Em rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Mikaela asked, leaning coolly against the lockers. Gleaming at her, Em forgot about her current dilemma.

"Actually, I was going to stop at the shelter on the way home today." Sam stopped digging around in his bad to give his sister a pointed look.

"What? No you're not." Amelia had mentioned the idea to Sam, but he was completely against it. No dog could ever compare to Mojo, Sam's beloved chihuahua.

"After all these years, you still doubt my puppy eyes? Only took a few minutes to get mom to crack." Walking out of the building, her brother was hot on her heels.

"And Dad? Does he know about this little arrangement of yours?" Sam glared daggers into the back of her head. When his sister hummed a yes, Sam spat, "And how are you getting him? I'm not having some shelter animal in my car."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "Good thing he's not your car." Sam turned his glare towards her. "You're not helping."

"Wasn't trying to." Mikaela laughed, shooting Sam her best smile. Finally reaching the familiar yellow Camaro, Em climbed into the back laughing.

"You don't mind if we stop at the animal shelter do you Bee?" She knew she had a better chance convincing the young scout that she did with either of the twins.

"For what?" shouted some radio host. Even though his voice was getting better, Bumblebee still liked to use different radio clips to communicate. He found it amusing, as did his human companions.

"I want to rescue a dog. Sam has his own dog, so why shouldn't I have one? Its only a few minutes away. I just need you to take me to pick him up." When Bee didn't respond right away, Em pulled out the voice she used on her parents. "Pleasee Bee?"

With an annoyed sound escaping the radio, Bee pulled out of the school parking lot. A few minutes later, they were pulling into the animal shelter.

"I can't believe you're getting a dog." Sam huffed, acting like he refused to get out of the car.

"And I can't believe yours hasn't overdosed on pain pills yet." Sam rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling himself out of the driver's seat. Bee's holoform appeared in the back seat, opening the door for himself. Bee's holoform stood at about 6 foot, he had lightly tanned skin, blonde hair that was shorter on the sides and longer on top, and big blue light eyes.

"This is where humans obtain their pets?" Bee asked, eyeing the strange building. He found it rather unappealing. Oblivious to Bee's unapproving look, Em squealing with excitement, quickly making her way into the shelter.

Ignoring the please wait sign, Em walked into the kennel. It was a medium sized room, with cages on both sides.

"There are so many! How are you going to pick just one?" Mikaela asked, equally as excited as Em.

"You aren't getting a big dog, are you?" Sam asked nervously. Poor Mojo might kill himself if he doesn't get killed first.

"No, that was part of our agreement. Mom said it has to be a smaller dog." Em said sadly, kneeling in front of a cage. The dog inside was a young mastiff, drool hanging from both sides of his mouth. "He's so cute! How made do you think mom would be?"

Horrified, Sam pulled on his sisters shoulders. "No. No. You're not getting that big of a dog. We already have four people, a perfect dog, and alien robots in our garage. We're not fitting him too!"

Amelia pouted her lip, knowing her brother was right. The dog was so cute though! Reading the dog's poster she gasped.

"But he's already been here a long time! What if they put him down?" Her heart couldn't bear the idea.

"What does 'put him down' mean?" Bee asked, cocking his head to the side. Mikaela joined her friend at the cage.

"It means they euthanize him. That's so terrible! He's such a sweet boy?" Mikaela pulled her lips into a straight line.

"Oh, God. I know that look. Can you even have a dog?" Sam whined, obviously opposed to the idea.

"Well I can't just let them kill him!" Mikaela shrieked at her boyfriend. God, didn't he know anything. 

"That does seem a little cruel Sam." Bee asked, siding with the girls on this one.

"My dad won't care. When he gets home, I'll just tell him I wanted a big dog to keep me safe." Mikaela said, petting the large dog through the fence.

"So what one are you going to get then Emmy?" Sam said, using Amelia's least favorite name for herself.

Shooting a look at her brother, Em walked along the walkway, looking into the various cages for a smaller dog.

At the end of the hall, there were a few smaller dogs in a large cage. In the corner of the cage, sat a small black and white French bulldog. He seemed terrified of his surroundings.

"That one." Em pointed at the poor pup, smiling at her brother. Walking up to the cage, Sam frowned.

"No, there's obviously something wrong with him." Sam sneered. Em elbowed him in the ribs.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's perfect. Look at him!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I am. Mojo wouldn't like him." Sam snorted, wrinkling up his face. Still smiling and cooing at the small dog, Em said, "No one likes Mojo. I'm getting him."

Before Sam could respond, she got up and walked through the door to the front desk. Exasperated, Sam turned towards Bee.

"Why is she like that?" Sam whined. Bee rolled his eyes at his human companion affectionately.

"Must run in the family."

After signing the paperwork and putting a small dent in her bank account, Em sat in the back seat holding her new puppy I her lap, smiling ear to ear. Between her and Mikaela, sat Bones, the large mastiff Mikaela had decided to adopt.

"I think this is the most cramped I've ever been in here, Bee." Mikaela laughed, trying not to get crushed by her dog. In response, Bee revved his engine.

Suddenly, Em's phone buzzed. Looking at her screen, her cheeks heated up reading the text. Though she tried to hide it, her friend wasn't fooled. Thankfully she had enough sense not to bring it up aloud.

 _Was that one of the guys?!_ Em looked over to see Mikaela giving her a sly look. When she took to long to respond to the message, Mikaela pointed at her phone trying to signal to text faster.

 _Yes._

 _And?_

 _They're back already._

 _Are you excited? Have you guys been talking while they were gone?_

 _Idk. Sides texted me a few times, but I haven't talked to Sunny. I don't think he likes me tbh._

 _I'm sure that's not true._

Giving Mikaela a glace, Em stuffed her phone back into her bag, ending the conversation. How would she know? She's never really been around them all that much. Sides was so easy going she never had to worry about what he thought. His twin on the other hand was a different story. One second she thought maybe he didn't actually hate her. Hell, actually enjoyed being around her. Then the next minute he was back to his pissy and arrogant self.

Sitting in the Witwicky's drive way in their alt modes, the twins waited to trade places with Bumblebee. It had been a very long day, coming to Nevada from Diego Garcia. It wasn't exactly a trip they'd like to make often.

Being back at the Witwicky's house, the twins felt very different from each other. Their different personalities definitely showed through.

"Stop it." Sunstreaker snapped at his twin through their comm. link. He could practically read Sides' thoughts word for word.

"I'm not even doing anything."

"Dumbaft, we share a spark. I know what you've been thinking about all day. And it needs to stop." Sunstreaker didn't want to deal with this. And by this, he meant he didn't want to deal with his brothers thoughts that had kept drifting back to the young human girl they we're currently assigned to. That's how Sunstreaker liked to look at her. Nothing more than a job he had to deal with. That's what he told himself at least.

"Oh, come on Sunny. Why do you have to be like that towards her? You have to admit she's by far the best human we've met on this terrible planet so far." Just as Sunstreaker could tell what Sides was feeling, Sideswipe could tell what his brother was feeling. And what he said often didn't match what the bond told him.

"She's just as annoying as any other sack of flesh on this dirt ball. She's by far one of the most difficult females I have ever met. Once she and her brother are cleared, I will be just fine never seeing her again." Sunstreaker tried his best to give off a negative energy through the bond he shared with his twin.

"See, you keep saying that, but the bond says something different. We're twins fragger, you can't get anything past me. You like her, even just a little bit." Sunstreaker didn't respond, knowing his twin would call his bluff.

He wasn't lying though. Amelia Witwicky was really one of the most difficult females he had ever encountered, if not the most difficult. She could never listen, and she always had to argue, and she liked to purposely test him. It wasn't something he was used to. He had made his reputation among the Autobots that he hated everybot for a reason.

Still, he had to admit to at least himself that she wasn't that terrible. He honestly liked that she didn't let him bully her. Besides Optimus, Hide, and Ratchet, most of the other Autobots were intimidated by him. Yet here was this small human woman, who he could easy crush if he really wanted to, constantly defying him.

Realizing that Sideswipe had picked up on his feelings, he weakened their bond. Which Sideswipe shot back with annoyance.

"You're a real pain in my aft, you know that?" Sideswipe huffed. How could his brother not even just say what Sideswipe already knew he felt. He considered Em a really good friend, considering everything they had been through together. And he honestly had thought a little past that from time to time since he had last seen her. And since he had been thinking about it, whether Sunny wanted to or not, those thoughts were in his processor too.

Knowing where his brothers thoughts had drifted too, Sunstreaker became frustrated. Okay, so maybe the human girl was slightly tolerable. Maybe he could admit that. Being somewhat of a friend to her way one thing, but where his twins thoughts were roaming was a little too out there for his liking. What was Sideswipe thinking? Engaging the human, ha! How could that ever work between one Autobot and a human, let alone two Autobots and a human. Being twins, they shared everything. Including mates. God, mating. That could never work!

"Just don't get ahead of yourself Sides."

 **And there we go. We're getting somewhere. Sorry for taking so long to update. Life and college is crazy. But I will try to get at least two chapters a month, hopefully more. Depends on how homework goes. I've already gotten some ideas from you guys I want to use, but keep them coming! Like how should the twins approach the relationship? How long should I drag this out until they get together? Rating change? Ideas for filler chapters until ROTF? Help me out! So thank you for reading, and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know what it is, but I'm sort of on a writing kick. Thank God, I'm starting to get back into this. I really enjoy writing this, and I feel bad because I know I get really annoyed when an author doesn't update a story I'm reading for a long time, and I don't want to do that to you guys. Let me know what you guys think of the different POV.**

 **So, I have some ideas on what I want to do with this story. I actually think there will be more chapters before ROTF than what I had originally planned. So obviously I need to address the human and cybertronian life span difference. I was thinking about maybe having Em have certain side effects from the Allspark. So, I was wondering if you guys would want her to go full cybertronian or remain human.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 10**

Heart speeding, Em bit into her lip as Bee pulled into her driveway. As expected, there sat the familiar silver and gold Lamborghini's that she had grown so fond of. She didn't realize she would be nervous at all when they came back, let alone this nervous. She was being ridiculous. They were her friends. Her two 18 feet tall giant alien robot friends.

As they pulled into the driveway, both twins activated their holoforms. She was relieved that they didn't seem too annoyed to be here. Sunstreaker as least didn't look as pissy as usual. He didn't look happy, but he never did.

Sam and Em were only being dropped off at home before Bee took Mikaela home so he could return to the Autobot base. As she opened the door, Frankie, her newly adopted dog, quickly jumped out of her lap. She giggled as he forced his little legs to carry him faster than they should towards the twins, barking excitedly. Neither of the twins looked to enthused to see the small rodent, as they liked to think of him.

"What in the pit is that?" Sunny asked, glaring down the dog. "It's ugly. Don't you already have one of these?"

"Why is his face all smashed in? Did you drop it?" Sides grimaced looking at it. Em gave them both a glare before kneeling down towards Frankie.

"No that's just how his breed looks. And he's not ugly, he's cute, and his name is Frankie." Em scratched the small dog behind the ears.

"You named it Frankie? Why?" Sam rolled his eyes at his sister. He still couldn't believe his mother agreed to this.

"I dunno. He just looks like a Frankie" She picked him up, carrying him into the house. Sam and the twins followed her, still unsure of the small dog. "Mojo!"

"Oh, God. You're already doing introductions? Mojo still hasn't taken his pills today. He can't handle this." Sam whined. Em scrunched her face in annoyance. "You are so dramatic."

At the familiar sound of scampering feet, Frankie wiggled in her arms, wanting to be put down. As soon as Frankie had the chance, he eagerly greeted the smaller dog. Mojo quickly tried to get away from the overexcited stranger.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day, Sammy?" Em asked, pulling her attention away from the two dogs playing on the floor. She was really hoping for a distraction.

"Miles is gonna come over soon for a bit." Sam replied, digging through the fridge.

"Ugh. Really? You're still friends with that creep?" She wasn't a huge fan of the blonde stoner that her brother called his best friend. Sam looked over the fridge door, giving her a glare.

"Miles isn't that bad. We're just gonna sit in my room and play games. You won't even know he's here." Em gave him a knowing look.

"All he does when he is here is hit on me! I can't believe you let him still come over here. What kind of big brother are you?" She crossed her arms with a pouty look. What was she supposed to do for the rest of the day then?

"The kind of big brother that doesn't care what his little sister says. Because I'm the big brother." Sam smirked, before walking up the stairs to his room.

"Who is Miles?" Sides asked, obviously confused about the sibling confrontation. Em sighed, walking into the living room. The twins followed her as she plopped herself down on the couch dramatically.

"Miles is Sam's friend who has made it a sport to try and get into my pants. And you'd think Sam would be bothered by that, but he thinks its funny." Sideswipes confused look only grew. He sat down my Em's feet, looking at her strangely.

"How exactly do you get another person into your pants? Kinda looks like it can only hold you." Sunstreaker smacked himself in the forehead as Em popped her head up, looking at Sides questionably.

"What? I'm not wrong, am I?" Sides looked between the two of them, obviously not getting it.

"No, you dumbaft. She means the boy wants to frag her." Sunny snapped, annoyed that his twin could be so stupid. Realization spread across Sides' face.

"Ohh. Well from what I've seen, don't most human males want to 'get in your pants'?" Em could feel her cheeks heat up.

"You only know about Trent and Miles." She stammered. God, how embarrassing.

"We're not blind. We always notice men looking at you." Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, sitting in the recliner on the opposite end of the room. Em's blush just grew.

"Mechs, well men, always look at you." Sides looked over at Em, starting a little longer than usual. "I get it though." He said casually. Sunstreaker glared at his brother, letting him know he was annoyed over the bond. Em's blush now covered her entire face.

"Are you calling me pretty?" She peeked at him over the blanket she was covering herself with.

"I guess."

Before she could respond, the door rang.

"Oh, God. He's here. You guys have to stay in here with me until he leaves, ok? Maybe he'll leave me alone if he sees you guys in here with me. But probably not, he's an idiot." She gave them both begging looks, mostly to Sunny because she knew Sides would stay.

"If we have to." Sunny rolled his eyes. He could tolerate being around Em, but he was still very reluctant to interact with any other human. He looked out the window. "He better not touch me."

Em rolled her eyes at him before opening the door. Freaking ego maniac. She didn't even try to hide her annoyed look as she opened the door.

"Em! Long time no see, huh?" He let himself in, stepping a little too close to Em for her comfort. Not long enough.

"Sam's up in his room." Em said shortly, walking back into the living room. Unfortunately Miles didn't go directly up the stairs.

"So, what have you been up to?" Miles asked, following behind Em.

"Nothing." She tried to give him the hint, but he was too thick to notice. He didn't even notice the twins sitting there, glaring at him.

 _This is miles? He looks like a fragging loser._ Sideswipe told his brother over their bond. Sunny nodded his head.

 _He definitely is. Look at him, drooling over her like a dumbaft._ He tried to conceal how annoyed he was from his brother, but he got it.

 _Jealous?_ Sunny glared at his twin.

 _No, you slagger. I'm annoyed watching this though._ Sides smiled knowingly at his twin.

 _Annoyed and jealous are pretty close. Just admit you don't hate her as much as you try to._ Sunny frowned. He wasn't going to admit anytime soon how much he had started to let his thoughts drift to the human he had been assigned to. He kept telling himself it was because she was too aggravating to not think about.

 _Stop trying to lie to me, Sunny._ Primus his twin was persistant. Sunny knew sooner or later Sides would get it out of him.

 _Ok, so say I do. Then what? She's a human Sides. She'll die before she hits 90 probably._ Sides let his grin fall. He too had thought about this. But he still couldn't let it go, despite knowing what would eventually happen. Sunny tried to comfort his twin over their bond.

"Guys? Guys!" Em spoke loudly. They were doing that weird thing where they talked and zoned out to the rest of the world again. She had finally gotten Miles to go upstairs. The twins both snapped their heads towards her.

"What?" Sunny asked, his voice not holding his usual harsh tone. Em narrowed her eyes a bit, wondering what they had been talking about.

"What were you guys talking about? You were both dead to the world for a minute." Sunny glared at her.

"Nothing." Back to his usual self. Em rolled her eyes before sitting back down in her previous thoughts. No one said anything as they sat there, watching whatever nonsense was on the television. Em scowled, thinking the worst. Sunstreaker was probably complaining to his twin about being here. Yea, that must have been it. She stole a glance at him from across the room. Did he really hate her that much?

Thinking that, she felt a slight pain in her chest. How could she have been so stupid the last few days? Playing with the idea of the two Autobots being involved with her romantically. One of them couldn't even stand to be within a few feet of her, let alone think of her in that way. She turned the volume to the tv up, trying to get her mind off of the topic.

She winced though when her emotional pain in her chest stayed though. That was weird, she never got heart burn. Rubbing at her chest, Sides noticed something was wrong with the girl.

"Are you okay, Em?" Sides asked, sitting up to lean towards his friend. Em frowned, holding her chest. Sunny turned his attention away from the tv. What now?

"Yea, I just suddenly got really bad heart burn. I usually never get it." She explained, getting up to get medicine from one of the cabinets from the kitchen.

"Your hearts burning?" Sunny asked, eyebrow raised. That didn't sound like a normal human function.

"No, its not actually my heart. Its like acid reflux or something like that." Came her muffled reply from the kitchen, followed by a loud wince of pain. Sharing a worried look, both twins quickly made their way into the kitchen.

"Em? You okay?" Sunny asked, poking his head around the corner. The last thing he needed was for the human to get hurt while in his care. He frowned when he saw the girl sitting on the kitchen floor holding her left leg in pain.

"Did you twist your ankle or something?" Sides asked, kneeling down to aid Em. She shook her head no.

"No, its not my ankle. My skin just really hurts. It feels like growing pains or shin splints or something. I've been growing for a few years now and I haven't done anything to get shin splints. I'm sure it's nothing." She rubbed her leg before standing up. "It feels fine now though."

Sides gave his brother a worried look. He didn't know much about human biology, but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal to just suddenly have pains like that. Plus right after her heart burn, or whatever she called it, made him more worried.

"Are you sure?" Em gave him an annoyed look. She was so stubborn. It reminded him of all the times Sunny has been hurt and always tries to play it off.

 _Should we scan her anyways?_ Sides asked his brother through the bond. His twin stared at the girl for a moment.

 _Yea, do it. I don't need Ratchet getting slagged off at us if something is actually wrong with her._

 _Well it wouldn't be our fault._

 _To him it would be. Now hurry up._ Sides rolled his eyes at his brother before quickly scanning the girl. He frowned at his brother. That wasn't good.

"Are you guys listening to me?" Em asked, irritated. Sides snapped his eyes from his twin to her.

"Sorry, Em. What did you say?" Sides asked, trying to not let her know something was wrong.

"I said I needed to make dinner, so you guys need to get out of the way." She was never like this, so it just added onto Sideswipe's worry.

"We'll go back into the other room." Sunny muttered, dragging his brother behind him. Once he was sure they were out of ear shot he turned around. "Well?"

"Well obviously I'm not a medic, but something is definitely wrong with her." Sides said, glancing back in her direction hoping she couldn't hear them.

"What the frag does that mean?" Sunny snapped, his patient already ran thin.

"Well my scan can't pick up anything in detail since I'm not a medic. But I can definitely pick up high levels of energon in her." That isn't what Sunny was expecting.

"How would she have energon in her? And what would that have to do with her shin splints or whatever the pit she called them." Though he's never admit it, he was worried about the annoying little human.

"Frag if I know. She definitely needs to see Ratchet." Sides said walking in pace.

"Well we can't just tell her we scanned her and that needs to see Hatchet. She'll get slagged off." Sunny frowned for the hundredth time that day. How the hell were they supposed to bring this up.

"How about we talk to Ratch first and see what he says. He'll probably have a better idea of what to do than we will." Sides said, plopping down onto the couch before opening up a comm link between the three of them.

 _Ratchet? We have a problem._ Sides said nervously. He could feel how annoyed Ratchet was to be interrupted.

 _What is it now Sideswipe?_

 _Sides scanned Amelia and picked up high levels of energon in her system._

 _Yea and right before that she was complaining about having heart burn and then her leg like gave out or something and I scanned her._

 _But we can't just tell her something is wrong with her without her getting mad. So you have to do it._

It took a few moments before Ratchet responded.

 _I'll send Bumblebee back tomorrow and you two must bring her into the med bay. Tell her I want to make sure the Allspark didn't have any effects on her, which may have actually happened. Be here before 1200 hours._

Great. How the pit were they supposed to bring that up to Em?

 **Thank you for reading! Please, please, please review! I need your opinions on the things I talking about at the beginning of the chapter. Like the different POV, how should the twins approach Em, should I keep her human? Like I said I am probably going to have a lot more chapters until ROTF so any chapter/story ideas you have, throw them at me! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finals hit me like a fucking truck. But now I have three weeks off so I'm getting back at it!**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 11**

To say Sunstreaker was irritated would be an understatement. How was he expected to bring this up to Em? Hey, fleshy, gotta take you back to base? Why? Oh no reason, you just have energon that is very poisonous to you in your system. No big deal, nothing to worry about.

"Stop freaking out. We'll just tell her what Ratchet said." Sideswipe snorted, elbowing his twin in the ribs. Sunstreaker gave him a glare.

"And how is she going to respond?" Sunstreaker said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's responding to what?" Em asked as she walked into the living room. When both of the twins snapped their heads in her direction wide eyed she raised an eyebrow. What was going on with these two?

"Uhh…" Sideswipe droned, looking to his twin for help. Sunstreaker sighed. Typical.

"Ratchet commed us. He wants us to bring you to base." Em's raised brow dropped to glare at the two.

"For what? My parents aren't going to let me do that." Em shook her head slightly as she crossed her arms. No way in hell would her parents just let her leave after everything that had happened.

"Uh, just some standard check up thing. We're not really sure. He just said we needed to take you." Sideswipe lied.

"Does Sam have to come too?" Em asked, seeming to buy it. The twins shared another look. Sam was always getting in the slagging way.

"No, we don't think so. Ratchet didn't say anything about him." Sideswipe said. Primus femme, stop asking questions.

"We need to get going soon, so go grab whatever you need. We're not sure when we are coming back." Sunny told her, trying to just get her to listen. She stared hard at them for a moment, contemplating if she should go with them or not. Deciding that death by Ratchet didn't sound fun she pulled her lips into a thin line and heading up the stairs.

Walking into her room, she sighed. What the hell what that all about? She didn't mind going to the base, she had been wanting to finally get to see it, but she could tell they weren't telling her something. Sunstreaker didn't give it away, but Sides did. He really was a terrible liar. The idea of being on the base with them made her a little anxious as well. Sure they were always at her house, but that was different. She was sure while on base she would always have to be with at least one of them. And with the feelings she has been getting around them lately, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Once she was in her room she decided that it was going to be a longer trip than she liked and that she wanted to be comfortable on the ride. She also knew that Diego Garcia was very very hot. Digging threw her clothes, she pulled on a light blue spaghetti strap dress from her draws that was loose but still flattering. It was pretty low cut and made her chest look good and showed a lot of her back. It stopped a little above midthigh. She slipped on her birkenstocks and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

Pulling out her sports duffle bag, she began to lay things out to pack on her bed. Grabbing a handful of underwear and socks, a few shirts, and a couple pairs of shorts she began to cram her stuff into the bag. Scanning through her drawers to see if she missed anything she quickly grabbed her bikini and threw it into the bag as well. After all, wasn't base on an island? If she had to be there for a few days, she'd need something to do.

"Bee's here, are you almost ready?" Sideswipe asked, walking into her room. Seeing what she was wearing, he tried his hardest not to make it obvious he was staring. Slag, she looked good. He took a few extra moments while she was finishing packing her things to study her features. He's never really noticed how smooth her skin looked. Or how long her legs seemed to be. Sideswipe knew she was a tough femme, but she looked so delicate to him. When she finally faced him and he saw how low cut her clothing was, his pants suddenly became a little tighter.

"Yea, I'm all set. Let me talk to Sam real quick though." Hearing his name, Sam stuck his head out of his bedroom door. Sides sighed in relief that she really didn't look at him as she walked to her brothers room. He was sure she'd notice his flustered appearance.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sam questioned. "Do Mom and Dad know?" Em rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I was going to call Mom on the way. Apparently I have to go to the base because Ratchet needs to see me for something. " Sam raised a brow at his sister questionably.

"Why just you? I was there too ya know." Sam asked, getting pissy. Em rolled her eyes, everything was always about him.

"Don't worry, you'll never let anyone forget. But I don't know. Sides and Sunny didn't say. Bee's back now, so I gotta go. Don't piss off Mom and Dad while I'm gone." Sam's muttered something under his breath before going back into his room, slamming his door. She walked back into her room to grab her things and walked down the stairs and she stopped at the table to pack a few last minute things into her bag.

"Primus, how long does it take?" Sunny complained, looking out the window as Bumblebee's holoform walked up the sidewalk to the house. As Bee opened the front door and stopped, Sunny turned around to see what he was looking at.

Sunny's optics widened as he looked at the femme. He was pretty sure he had never seen that much skin on any human, let alone her, and it was maddening. He didn't even try to control his thoughts from his twin. She looked stunning. She looked stunning and it pissed him off. Not became of how she looked necessarily, but because it was hard for him to look away.

"Okay, I'm ready." Em looked up at the three mechs who stood in her living room and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was wrong with them? Did she have something on her face? Why were they looked at her like that?

Sunny blinked a few times and shook his head before walking out the door and telling them to follow. The frag was wrong with him. In the back of his processor he had always known he found her intriguing, but this took it to another level. He knew his twin shared the same thoughts and he knew Sides had felt Sunny's feelings too. This just made his defense against his persistent twin even more challenging. He was relieved slightly when Em made her way towards Sides instead of himself.

"How long is this going to take?" Em asked, already bored.

"We'll be at the airport in like an hour, then its about a four hour flight." Sides responded. Em groaned, flopping her head back against the headrest.

"That's so long though! What the hell am I supposed to do for five hours?"

"You could just sit there and be quit." Sunstreaker sneered through the radio. Sides pushed at his twin through the bond.

 _Don't be an afthole. We're supposed to be trying to get her to like us. Especially when she's looking like that. You can't even deny it anymore._

When his twin didn't respond, he tried again.

 _I felt the bond when you were looking at her Sunny. You can't keep lying to me. You like her the same way I do and-_

 _Alright! Just fragging drop it. We can talk about this later when she isn't literally riding in your interior._

 _She can't hear us. Just admit that you like her._

Sunny simmered for a minute. Over the last few days he had found it harder and harder to be irritated with her or to ignore her. He found himself glancing her way more than he should. And when he did, his spark didn't feel so heavy. He sighed, knowing his twin would get it out of him sooner than later.

He sighed through his vents in defeat and he could feel his brother's end of the bond get a little to happy from his defeat. 

He could just picture his twin's smug expression as he felt it through the bond. Thankfully, Sideswipe didn't keep pushing.

The drive to the airport was long and quiet after Em fell asleep. She didn't even wake up as they boarded the plane. Sideswipe kept the seatbelt tight around her to keep her safe. With only thirty minutes to go, did Sideswipe finally have the spark to wake her.

Em opened her eyes groggily and took in her surroundings. She squinted at the netting covering the windshield until she realized that they were already on the plane and Sideswipe had been tied down so he wouldn't roll around as the plane moved.

"How much longer?" She groaned, rubbing the kink in her neck that had formed from its awkward position from her nap.

"Less than thirty minutes. You recharged a very long time." Sunny answered over the speaker. She sat up quickly, embarrassed that she had slept that entire time.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" Em questioned. She smoothed out her dress that had risen just a little too high. She silently hoped that Sideswipe hadn't noticed.

"It was a boring ride anyways. You didn't miss anything." Sides replied. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed that she had fixed her dress. He enjoyed the view, but it was very distracting.

"Don't get too comfortable. As soon as we land we have to take you to the med bay." Sunny was more than ready to put a little distance between himself and the human. He was sure it wouldn't be all that relaxing thanks to his brother's questioning though.

Once the plane was landed and they were unloaded, they quickly transformed, enjoying finally being able to stretch their joints. Being in their alt modes at the Witwicky's for so long wasn't exactly enjoyable. Em stood at their feet with her bag over her shoulder, taking in their surroundings. The island was beautiful, a decent size, and crowded with soldiers. The buildings were huge to be able to accommodate the Autobots, and the smaller building that was off to the side was more than likely the living quarters for the soldiers.

As she glanced around the base, the twins were more focused on the soldiers glancing just a little two long at their charge. They knew that the majority of the soldiers were young men, and the women that were soldiers were treated like they were just one of the men. So seeing a female that they didn't know and looked like _that_ was probably exciting for them. The twins made sure to glare at any of the men that looked a little too hopeful.

"Come on femme. We're gonna be late." Sunstreaker held his hand down for the human to climb into. She blushed as she was wearing a dress and didn't want to flash any of the soldiers walking around. Em quickly climbed into his hand, holding her dress down the entire time. Sunny dropped her onto his shoulder and she found a little space in his shoulder armor and held onto the open wiring.

It didn't take long to get to the med bay. Ratchet was already getting things ready when the twins walked through the doors. Ratchet looked surprised to see them though.

"Primus, you two are actually on time for once." Ratchet glanced up at them as he finished laying out everything he would need to examine the femme.

"Come on Hatchet, when have we never not been on time?" Sideswipe asked, grinning at the mech. The medic glared at him impatiently. Sunstreaker helped the femme from his shoulder and onto the exam table.

"So what is this even for?" Em asked, still not sure if she believed this was just a standard checkup.

"Just want to make sure that there were no affects from the Allspark." Ratchet answered, scanning her. He frowned at the results.

"Well why didn't Sam come too?"

"You had much more contact with the cube than your brother did." He glanced towards the twins. Sunny rolled his optics, dragging his brother towards the doors.

"I'll comm you when you can come retrieve her." Em groaned, how long was this going to take?

Once the twins were out of the room, Ratchet turned his attention back to his patient. He wasn't sure off all of the details but he had a pretty good idea of what happened to her. Looking at the scans again he sighed.

"What is it?" Em asked, growing anxious. She knew the twins were hiding something from her and this just made her feel worse.

"Your scans show high levels of energon in your system. Levels that would be highly poisonous to a human, but you seem unaffected." Ratchet explained. "It seems to be the most concentrated in your bone marrow, where your blood cells take form. The twins informed me you were having pain in your legs. This could be affecting your growth plates, but I will have to observe it to be sure."

Em gaped at the Autobot. What was he saying? Was she dying? How long was she going to have to stay here?

"Am I going to be okay?" Em asked, fighting the tears forming in her eyes. Ratchet looked at her with uncertainty.

"I really am unsure. However, it is promising that you are not reacting badly to the energon. The only thing I can really do as of now is monitor the changes. Then I will be able to give a better prediction on what is happening to you." Em frowned.

"How long will I have to stay here?" How was she going to explain this to her parents.

"However long it takes, I'm afraid."

 **Well. There is the next chapter. Finally getting somewhere. Sorry for such the long wait guys! But like I said I'm on break now so I have time to work on it. Please like, follow, and please especially review! And leave some ideas on what you'd like me to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to aquarius89 for all of your consistent reviews! I really appreciate it! Reading reviews really helps keep me going guys. It's when I get reviews randomly that I start writing again. Finally going to see the relationship between the twins and Em in this chapter unfold. So I haven't decided exactly what I want to do with Amelia yet, regarding keeping her human or not. So ideas on that would be great. And I'm going to switch POV this chapter, so again let me know if you like it.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 12**

Sitting on my berth, I frowned at my anxious twin across the room. Sure, I could understand being nervous about the little femme too, but Sideswipe was taking it to an extreme.

"What if she's dying? Eighty years is too short, let alone now! Primus, I just got it out of you that you liked her! This would be my luck." Sides groaned as he walked back and forth across our room, rubbing his servos over his face.

"She's not dying, you moron. Ratchet will fix whatever the pit is wrong with her. And I admitted that I liked the little slagger, I never said we should pursue her." I rolled my optics at him. What kind of relationship could we have with the organic that wouldn't end badly?

"Well what else would we do, Sunny? We have to at least tell her. What, do you not think she likes us?" Sides raised an optic ridge at me. I took a second to think about all of the times she had become flustered or anxious around us. There had been a few times that I stole a glance when I noticed her already looking at me too. But that was always in our holoforms.

"Well, sure, she thinks our holoforms are attractive. But that's not even us! Those holoforms are just copies of some other person. What is she going to see in a relationship with _two twenty foot tall mechs_?" Didn't he remember all of our other failed attempt at a relationship? Having both of us was always too hard for femmes.

"Well obviously we'd have to do all of the berthroom stuff in our holoforms, but its still us. We still feel it the same way." He tried giving me a convincing smile, but who I still wasn't convinced. "We can at least try. If it doesn't work out, then we take it from there. But I can't keep hanging out with her everyday pretending that I, well we, don't have feeling for her."

I looked away from Sides. The fragger had a point. I didn't like the idea of continuing being around her, and seeing other mechs and men stare at her and not having a real reason to be angry. I wanted her to be mine. Sides sat on his own berth opposite of mine, waiting for my reply. Dammit. If things could work with Em, even though the chances of that were very slim, they'd probably be great. Thinking back to her dress from earlier today just made me think that even more.

"Okay. We'll tell her. But we can't just rush her into it," Primus, this was going to go to the pit, "She needs to understand that its either both of us or neither of us."

Sides smirk widened as he stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Well, let's go tell her." I quickly got off of my berth, and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Is your fragging processor malfunctioning? We can't just go and tell her?" Sides gave me a confused look.

"Why not? You want to just sit around and wait for her to find someone else?" I glared at him. How fragging stupid could he be?

"Dumbaft, she just got dragged her to see Ratchet, she doesn't even know what's wrong with her, and you just want to lay that on her?" There was no way in pit she'd take that well. Sides rolled his optics, shutting the door and turning towards him.

"Well that's not the only thing I'd like to lay on her, but I guess that has to wait if you're going to drag your peds about this." I shot him another look before shoving him out of my way and walking out of our room. I really needed to request my own room, otherwise I am going to end up slamming Sides' helm into the fragging doorway.

Hearing him following him, I growled as I turned the corner only to stop in my tracks. Of all of the slagging humans I could have ran into right now, it had to be her.

 **Ameila's POV**

After I was done with Ratchet, I was relieved that the twins were no longer in the medbay. I needed time to think without being distracted. I decided it was best to get out of the medic's way, so I took it upon myself to explore some of the base without actually wandering off too far.

Walking around a place was built for the soldiers and Autobots to share was definitely interesting. Somehow, the areas fit well together. There were certain areas that it was obvious where only humans or only Autobots had access to due to the size difference, but more places held room for both.

In one hanger I walked by without going in, it was very large on the inside and spacious enough that even Optimus could walk around. But it had walkways high enough that the soldiers could talk to the Autobots on a more comfortable level.

I tried to take in as much as I could, but I had way too much on my mind. As if I was already confused about my mixed feelings towards the twins, and now this. I didn't even know what _this_ was. Hell, Ratchet didn't even know. He said that the energon seemed to act almost as a virus, without actually really harming me. The energon was slowly attaching itself onto my cells, and changing the makeup of them.

How far could this go until something seriously went wrong? What if the energon didn't stop and just kept spreading throughout my body? Would it kill me? I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't imagine what my family's reaction to this would be. I wasn't sure if telling them anything until I was certain was even a good idea.

What about the twins? I groaned. That was another completely different issue. They were my friends. Even Sunstreaker, though he rarely said anything that wasn't completely pissy around me. I knew that Sideswipe would ask me a hundred questions about what Ratchet said once I saw him too. The thing was I really didn't have any of the answers for him.

Ratchet wanted me here until the end of the week, with a daily checkup every morning. What could possibly change in a day, I had no idea. But I guess super advanced robots could probably see something a normal doctor couldn't.

I stopped in my tracks as I rounded another corner of the Autobot hanger, spotting a familiar set of golden peds. I looked up at Sunny, who seemed to be in a rush. Noticing his brother quickly making his was towards us I recognized the familiar sibling tension I knew all too well.

They seemed surprised to see me, since they probably weren't expecting me to start to wonder around base on my own.

"When did you get done in the medbay?" Sideswipe asked me, cocking his head to the side.

"Like thirty minutes ago. I've just been wandering around for a bit." I answered, mostly looking at my feet awkwardly.

"You should have let us know. We could have shown you around the base!" I finally looked up at them, thankful that Sides wasn't asking me about anything yet.

"Well, I really haven't seen much. It's a big base," I laughed. "If you let me change I'll let you give me a tour."

"Well, come on. Your stuff is in our room." Sides offered me his hand to climb into. I looked at his questionably for a second. He seemed to understand it.

"Don't worry. No one will see anything." He teased. Sunny and I simultaneously rolled our eyes at him as I held my dress tight against my thighs and sat in his palm. Thankfully he was smart enough not to set me on his shoulder and kept me close to his chest.

Once we reached their room Sunny walked in and picked up my bag off of a large table from the corner of the room and brought it to me silently.

"Thank you," I quickly glanced towards him. He looked at me, giving me a grunt as a reply. I frowned slightly at his behavior.

"You know, if you have something you'd rather be doing or need to do you can do it." He looked at me slightly surprised, so I continued, "I don't mean that I want you to go away or anything. I just don't want to be a bother to you." I stammered quickly.

"It's okay, you aren't," I looked at him hopefully, "surprisingly." He finished with a smirk. I smiled at him, thankful he was lightening up. Took him long enough.

"There is a human bathroom you can use just down this hall on the left. We'll wait her for you." Sides gleamed a little bit brighter than before, probably thankful his brother wasn't being his normal pissy self.

I quickly flung my bag over my shoulder before making my way down to the bathroom. It was just a normal bathroom, not specifically for men or women, which made sense since there probably weren't a lot of people in the bots' living quarters.

Thankfully there was a small counter that I could set my things on. Digging though the clothes, I picked a dark pair of short jean shorts and a dark green fitted tank top that wasn't quite a crop top, but still showed a bit of my stomach and was a little low cut. I kept on my sandals that I had been wearing and pushed my hair back with a plain pair of black sunglasses. I gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, thinking that my mother would definitely think these shorts were too short but oh well.

As I walked out of the bathroom I was pleasantly surprised to run into Jazz, who was walking the same way I needed to go.

"Hey Jazz!" I smiled at the silver mech. He snapped his head down towards me, before smiling and lifting his visor to look at me.

"Hey lil' lady! Where are ya off ta?" He questioned. His voice still made me laugh internally. I wonder if he had always talking in a sort of accent even on Cybertron or if it was just something he did to seem cool with the humans.

"I'm heading back to the twins room so they can show me around the base. Ratchet wants me here until Thursday, so it will probably be a good thing if I roughly know where things are." I was thankful that he wasn't as tall as the other bots because it made walking next to him not as exhausting.

"Yea, Optimus told us tha you'd be 'er. So if the twins are eva' busy, don't be afraid ta ask anybot else for anything." As we neared the twins' room, Sunny walked out, looking in our direction. His optics drifted between Jazz and I as he slightly frowned. I raised an eyebrow at him before I looked at Jazz, catching him rolling his optics. What was that about?

"Well, I'll catch ya later Em." Jazz said before eyeing Sunny one last time and walking off. I watched him go for a moment before turning my attention back towards Sunny.

"What was that about?" I questioned. He narrowed his optics at me.

"Nothing. Set your stuff back and we'll go. Sideswipe went to grab something but he will be back in a klik." I nodded my head before setting my stuff against the wall. I took a moment to look around their room. The walls were a gray color and there were two separate, very large, beds on either side of the room and two tables. There wasn't much, but I'm sure that it would become more personalized the longer they stayed here. Speaking of staying…

"Wait, while I'm here where am I sleeping?" I asked, looking up towards Sunny. He eyed me before slowly lowering his hand for me. I was surprised he was willing to carry me. I quickly climbed into it before he sat me onto his shoulder. I found a little spot that I fit into and held onto his shoulder plating.

"Well the humans living quarters are all full. But they are giving you some things to sleep with. That is what Sides went to go get. You could probably sleep in the medbay, but I guess you could sleep in here too. I know Sides won't care." I raised my eyebrows in mild shock towards him. Well more that mild shock.

He was offering me to sleep in their room? And here I thought the mech hated my guts.

"Uh, thanks. If you guys don't mind I think I'd be more comfortable in here. Ratchet is nice and all, but sleeping in a hospital doesn't sound too appealing." He smiled slightly.

"Staying in the medbay is always fragging terrible. It's boring and whenever Sides or I are in there we just get kicked out after getting out helms slammed with Ratchet's wrench." Yea that didn't sound like anything I wanted to partake in.

Just then Sides entered the room, before pulling out a bundle of blankets and things from a compartment that opened up in his chest. Huh, that was nifty. Then again they didn't exactly have pockets…

"Lennox gave me all of this slag, I don't know where you want to put it though." Sideswipe set the item on the table that must have been on his side.

"We'll deal with it later. Let's go do something before I die from boredom." I laughed, wanting to forget about everything from this afternoon. It was almost 5pm, but it probably wouldn't be dark for another three hours at least.

"Impatient femme." Sideswipe grinned at me before leading the way out the door. "Well you already know this is one of the Autobot hangers and where the medbay is in the building. This hall is where the younger bots are going to stay, so Bee is in this hallway too." We walked down the hall in the direction that I hadn't been down yet.

"This hall is where the older bots, or bots that have a higher position, like Jazz, are going to stay. The older mechs wanted more space from the younger bots because they get their aftpipes in a twist about everything." I laughed. I noticed that there were quite a few rooms in both halls, so they must be expecting a lot more bots to show up. We walked out of the building, to where a large field was. It was obviously a shooting range for the Autobots or something. Well that would be my guess since I could clearly make out Ironhide's footprints in the dirt.

As we walked around Sides pointed out the different buildings excitedly. Like where the soldiers stayed, the cafeteria, the rec building, and what hangers held what.

"You know, there really aren't that many people out walking around." I pointed out, looking around from my spot on Sunny's shoulder.

"Ususally around now the humans are just fragging around somewhere." Sunny muttered.

"Like you two are always so serious." I teased.

"Well you're not wrong. Once Prowl shows up, I'm sure one of the first things he will do is set up a brig." Sides shuddered slightly. I'm guessing they had spent a fair amount of time in the brig.

"Well what do all of you guys do when you're done?" I questioned. They both shrugged, which was momentarily terrifying since I was sitting on one of their shoulders.

"There really isn't much to do. Especially since there aren't a lot of us here. We spare, or go blow slag up for a while. But all of the other bots are always busy or just boring so we're pretty bored whenever we're here for too long." Sides answered. Well at least they had each other.

"Well what about back on Cybertron? What did you guys like to do?" I asked as we finally made it back into their room. Sunny sat me on one of the berths, I think Sides', they shared a look before answering me.

"We were orphans, so we practically lived on the streets when we were really young." Sides answered, looking at the ground. He sat on the berth next to me while Sunny sat across from us. I frowned at both of them.

"Like, compared to human age, how old? And compared to my age, how old are you guys now anyways?" I crossed my legs, making myself comfortable.

"Right now, I guess we are probably comparable to like twenty. The war started when we were probably around fourteen, but we weren't involved until about sixteen." Sunny narrowed his eyes, trying to convert their ages to something I'd get.

"Well what did you guys do until you joined the Autobots?"

"Well you know how humans have, what's it called, boxing? Yea. Well we had something called the gladiator pits. We didn't have anything to live off of, so we fought in one of the larger cities on Cybertron. The poorer Cybertronians were practically treated like slaves. We didn't have much of a choice. But when the war tore through our city there weren't many survivors. Those who did survive either chose a side, or they ended up being killed in the crossfire." Sunny explained. I clung to every word, my heart breaking for them. No wonder Sunny was the way he was! At the same time it amazed me that Sideswipe was as cheerful as he was.

"It was like the literal pit, but we were good at fighting. We were valuable to Optimus, plus he really is just a great mech. So he took us in and we joined the Autobots." Sideswipe added.

"That sounds awful." I looked up at Sideswipe, trying to wrap my head around what they had been through. He gave me a small smile.

"Well we're here now, so I guess things could have ended up worse."

I glanced around their room again for a moment. Looking for something to lighten the mood.

"You guys really need to at least get a TV or something in here."

 **Well that was longer than they have been. Okay so I need to decide what I am doing with Ameila and the cube. I think I'm leaning towards her becoming an Autobots eventually, it will take a bit. But if you guys are against it, I'll figure something else out. If you guys are for it, let me know how you think I should go about the change! Also I want to include the twins learning more about humans life as their relationship progresses. Like them doing things that people do, like football, movies, or family gathering or parties. Just give me ideas of things I should write some chapters on! Thank you for reading, and please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it seems like people want Amelia to become an Autobot, which I think it a good idea. So I'm glad you guys agree. Things are going to start moving now, and I'm really excited!**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 13**

It had been a few days since my first visit with Ratchet. Every morning I would go in for a few quick scans and blood work. The scans I could easily deal with, but I already dreaded the blood work. The tips of my fingers were starting to bruise. Although Ratchet still didn't completely understand what was happening to me, the daily visits helped him predict the rate that my body would change.

The first two days the energon had only been present in my blood samples, and it was still a very small amount. Now there were even smaller traces in my tissue. It seemed as if the energon was slowly working its way through most of my body. Ratchet was amazing that it wasn't poisoning me, but he was confident that for whatever reason, it wouldn't hurt me. The only thing that wasn't certain was where this would lead to.

It was currently Wednesday, and once again I was up at the crack of dawn to come see the Autobot medic. So far one of the twins would bring me down here, but they both had patrol last night and when they didn't wake up when I did this morning I wanted to let them stay in recharge.

Dragging me feet to the medbay, I stopped in one of the few rooms that accommodated the soldiers and poured myself a coffee. Checking the time, I let myself relax for a few minutes. Besides, Ratchet always yelled at me when I showed up with coffee, he said I was willingly damaging my body or something. Oh well. Sitting on one of the chairs in the room, I couldn't help but doze off.

It wasn't until my phone buzzed, that I realized I had been sitting there a little too long.

 _ **Ameila, do not make me come and find you.**_

Damn. Sunny and Sides have told me plenty of stories regarding the grumpy medic, and even though I had a feeling most of them were very exaggerated, I didn't want to find out for myself. Throwing my cup into the trash, I jogged my way down to the medbay as quickly as I could.

Unfortunately, Ratchet was already waiting for me by the door, arms crossed over his chest. I smiled sheepishly at him as he leaned down to offer me his hand so he could set me on the exam table.

"If you're late again, I will have that coffee machine removed." He gave me a knowing look. I chuckled for a moment, laying back so he could scan me easier.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mmm… there is definitely an increase in your energon levels. And you are sure that you are not having any odd symptoms still?" He questioned, getting the supplies to run my blood test. I took a second to answer, rubbing my fingertips nervously.

I thought for a second. There had been the initial pain the day we left my house, and sometimes it came back, and I had noticed I seemed to be going through a late growth spurt. He frowned when I told him this.

"Perhaps instead of the normal blood work, I should take a sample of the tissue around your growth plate." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Is that going to hurt?" Of course it was, why was I such a pussy about this stuff? He rolled his optics at me, pulling out a larger needle than what was used for the normal blood work.

"Well you probably won't find it pleasant." I whimpered as he brought the needle to my knee. "I would like to take a few different samples, and I need you to hold as still as possible."

I nodded, covering my eyes with my hand. As the needle pierced the skin, I couldn't help but wince. I swear he was holding that thing in there longer than he had too.

Once he was done he put the contents of the needle into a small glass plate that he could examine them easier. I really didn't pay much attention to him as I sat up, rubbing my new bruises. It wasn't until Ratchet sighed in frustration that I turned my head towards him.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly nervous. He sat the sample back onto his table before looking at me.

"The concentration of energon is definitely higher around your cartilage that makes up your growth plate. Usually the growth plate has sealed for a woman your age. But it seems as if the energon is encouraging your growth plates to become active again." What the hell did that mean? That I should try out for the basketball team next year? "Again though, we will just have to wait and see how your body responds to these changes."

"Well I have to go home Friday, or my mom will freak." I already knew she wasn't happy about me being her this long as it was.

"Then I insist that until you restart school this fall, that you return once every two weeks, and then once a month when school starts up again." Before I could argue Ratchet's optics dimmed as he received a message through the comm link. A moment later, Optimus was walking through the doors.

"What is going on?" Ratchet questioned, sensing his leaders stress.

"It would seem we have an issue. We have detected incoming Autobots nearing Earth's atmosphere." I raised a brow.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Optimus nodded.

"Yes, however we have also picked up Decepticon activity back on the mainland. Somewhere around a small town in central Utah. It seems that the Decepticons are trying to go into hiding." Optimus explained.

"Ratchet, you will join Ironhide, the twins, and myself to pursue the Decepticon because there may be more than one. Jazz will retrieve the others. We must leave shortly." Ratchet quickly let me off of the table before taking care of the samples and tools.

"When we return I may have you come back, otherwise the same time tomorrow." Ratchet told me, I nodded before walked out of the medbay. The twins had to be up by now. As if on cue my phone buzzed again.

 _ **Where are you?**_ I quickened my pace before texted Sides back.

 _ **On my way back to your room.**_ As I rounded the corner of their hallway, Sides was already standing outside of his door waiting for me.

"Sunny and I have to go, we've picked up-"

"I know. I was in the medbay when Optimus came in there to tell Ratchet." I cut him off, giggling a bit. He smirked at me.

"Of course you know. Sunny and I have to meet the others in the main hanger. You can hangout in here or something until we get back." Sides shrugged. Suddenly I felt myself getting nervous. This was the first time the Autobots were going to be fighting since Mission City.

"When do you think you'll be back?" I asked, not wanting them to leave.

"Tonight, it may be late but at some point tonight." Sunny answered.

"Just make yourself at home, if you're already recharging when we come back we'll try not to wake you up coming in." Sides optics dimmed for a moment. "We have to go. Optimus is waiting on us."

I wanted to tell them to be safe, but that sounded too weird to me. They looked at me for a moment, expecting me to say something. I fidgeted under their gaze.

"Don't do anything stupid." I tried to smirk, but I could tell it wasn't very convincing.

"I think that can go both ways." Sunny muttered.

"Hey, how much trouble can I get into on a military base?" A lot probably.

"We'll get ahold of you when we are heading back. We'll be fine." With that they walked out of the room to meet the others. I peeked my head out of the door, watching them leave. As I turned to walk back into the room, I heard someone call my name.

"Em! What are you doin?" I turned my heard towards Jazz. Shouldn't he be leaving too to meet the new Autobots coming in?

"Hey Jazz. I was just going to chill in the twins room. Why? What's up?" I asked. Jazz raised his visor, looking excited.

"Wanna come wid me to meet da new bots?" I raised an eyebrow at the grey bot.

"Am I allowed to?" He nodded.

"I asked boss bot already and he said it was alrigh. It ain't too far from the airport where we are gonna land at." He transformed down to his alt mode and opened his door for me. I quickly climbed into his passenger seat. He activated his holoform as he took off.

Jazz's holoform looked like a close age to the twins holoforms. He was a shorter black man, with short hair. He dressed in dark washed jeans, and plain grey t-shirt.

"How far away are they?" I asked.

"Once we land, it will be like a half hour drive." We rolled up onto a smaller cargo plane. "The flight is about a half hour too though."

"Can you tell who it is?" Optimus and the others landed in giant metal balls, so I wondered if there was a way to tell.

"Kinda. Boss Bot thinks it's Prowl, Wheeljack, and some of the femmes." I remembered the twins talking about Prowl a few times.

"I think the twins mentioned Prowl a few times. All of the stories ending up with them in the brig." I laughed. I'm sure the twins would be happy to see him.

"Yea that's Prowler. He's a good bot, but he can be a real stickler. Plus I think da twins just like ta get under his plates. I've been thrown in the brig a few times too for dumb slag." Why wasn't I surprised. Jazz seemed to be a little more mature that Sunny and Sides, but I could tell he wasn't too into authority either.

"He spazzes out a lot, like when humans pass out. Happens when he gets overwhelmed real fast." He explained.

"That seems sorta dangerous in your guys' line of work."

"Prowl's a good fighter, is really just when he ain't expecting it." I'm assuming the twins accounted for a majority of his episodes.

"What about the others?"

We spent the rest of the flight discussing some of the other Autobots that may be coming. I learned that I should stay as far away as possible from Wheeljack's lab. Jazz assured me he always had good intentions, and usually got the end result, but the process was usually pretty explosive. There were also a pair of three femme Auobots that could arrive. Arcee, Chromia, and Flare Up. Chromia was bonded to Ironhide, so if she was one of the arrivals we probably wouldn't be seeing much of the weapons specialist for a few days. Another femme that could show up would be Elita One, Optimus' sparkmate. Surprisingly, there were also another set of twins. According to Jazz, they are the lost bots anyone would want around.

I was slightly surprised that the plane ride went as quickly as it did, along with a good chunk of the drive. I was glad that I was becoming closer to another bot besides the twins. I mean, the twins still meant a lot to me but it was nice knowing that if the twins were ever busy I had someone else to hangout with. I hoped that I would find that with the coming Autobots as well.

When we weren't talking about the other Autobots he asked me questions about Earth. Like what did people do for fun. I told him a lot of people were into different thinks like sports, video games, movies, and music. Jazz seemed mostly interested in music so I showed him the different things I listened too. I wasn't surprised when he liked the rap, hip hop, and R&B on my playlist. Apparently music wasn't so broad back on Cybertron. On Earth there was music for everyone.

It wasn't long until we stopped on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. We were far enough from town that they could transform without worrying about being seen. Getting out of Jazz, I sat in the grass on the side of the road. Jazz transformed and stretched out his joints before sitting next to me.

"So da twins seem to really like ya." My eyes widened, looking at him in shock. What was he on about?

"Yea, we're friends. Sides and I get along great. Sunny is starting to come around I guess too. At least he doesn't glare at me as much." I stammered. Jazz gave me a knowing smirk

"I'm sure dats it." My cheeks instantly heated up. Before I could respond, Jazz was standing up, looking down the road.

Looking in that direction, I could make out the dust clouds following multiple cars. I was thankful for the distraction from our current conversation. I could make out a police cruiser, three smaller sport cars that were blue, purple, and bright pink, and two small Chevy's that were green and red.

"Great its those two." Jazz muttered. I stifled a laugh as the cars stopped in front of us before transforming.

The police cruiser was the first to stand at his full height. He was about the same size as Ratchet and had a stern look on his face. I assumed that this was Prowl.

"Prowl," Jazz greeted smoothly. "So how was the trip." Jazz smirked while eyeing the two Chevy bots.

"Thanks to these two, it took a lot longer than it needed too." Prowl growled. The two bots that they were referring to made their way towards us.

"Aye, we didn't do nothin." The red one exclaimed, pushing the other to the side. I raised a brow at the two, shuffling to stand closer to Jazz's leg just to be safe.

"Who dis lil thang?" The green one asked, eyeing me a little too intensely. The other Autobots now gathered around us, looking at me curiously. I could feel my face heat up and I fought to make eye contact with any of them.

"This is one on of da humans that helped us in Mission City, Ameila. She is currently stayin' at da base so I brought her along." Jazz motioned towards me as he spoke.

"Optimus only mentioned a human boy named Samuel." Prowl eyed me cautiously. Well that's annoying. Hopefully this was before I had met Optimus.

"This is his sister." Jazz explained. "She was the one who shoved the cube into Megatron's chest."

The other Autobot's looked impressed as they continued to look at me with an examining gaze. As they eyed me, I took a moment to look them over as well. The two smaller mechs were obviously twins so I knew that they must be Mudflap and Skids. They both had short legs and an odd body. Both had ear like paneling on the sides of their heads like Sunstreaker, but these were almost too big for their small heads. They were both rather ugly.

The femmes, who I assumed where Chromia, Arcee, and Flare Up were all around Jazz's height, but their frames were much smaller. They had somewhat of the same curves that human women had, but their armor appeared to hide most of it.

"She has traces of energon in her systems. I was not aware that energon was present on this planet." The pink femme cocked her head to the side.

"It's not. Ratchet thinks when she pushed in the cube some of its energy was transferred into her." Jazz explained, not using his accent. I wonder if he doesn't us it around the higher up Autobots, like Prowl. I guess I never noticed the change around Optimus, Ratchet, or Ironhide.

Prowl narrowed his optics at Jazz.

"And you have her out here in the open? What if a decepticon were to pick up the energon in her?" He didn't sound too pleased. I flinched under his irritated gaze. I never even thought about that. I guess if Sunny and Sides could detect it, any bot could. But what good would it do anyone if it was mixed in with my blood and stuff? My stomach churned thinking about what the Decepticons might try if they ever found out, or even worse, got a hold of me. I knew my guardians would never let that happen though.

"She would have been bored outta her processor back on base Prowl. She's been hanging with the terror twins, but they went with Optimus."

"Primus, those two pit spawns are here too?" Prowl shuddered. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. They couldn't really be that bad, could they? Jazz chuckled at the older mech before he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Well we better get headin' back to da base." I slipped into the passenger seat once again. Once I was buckled in, Jazz activated his holoform next to me, looking a little irked.

"With Mudflap and Skids, I gotta feelin' the trip back is gonna feel a lil' longer than the trip here." He shook his head, taking off towards the way we came.

"Are they really that bad?" Did I even want to find out?

"They definitely ain't the brightest bots around. And they don' really get along well with Sunny and Sides, so Prowl will ava pit of a time dealin' wit that."

Jazz was definitely right about the trip feeling longer the second time. The Chevy twins, I decided that since we had two pairs one of them needed a nickname, had to ask about everything we saw as we drove. The plane ride was even worse because they wouldn't just stop talking. And if they weren't talking they were arguing. More than once I heard a weird fizzing noise coming from Prowl too…

When we finally returned to the base it was late afternoon. Jazz and I showed the new bots where their rooms were. Prowl was in the same hallway as the older bots, and everyone else was in the same wing as the twins. Unfortunately, Mudflap and Skids picked the room right next to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I'm sure that when they get back, Sunny will raise hell about that. He was definitely a mech who liked his space.

After that, I walked by myself to the mess hall. The food here wasn't terrible, but it definitely reminded me of the lunches at my school. I sat at a table by myself, picking at the water chicken alfredo pasta.

"Em!" I looked up to see who called my name, spotting Lennox and Epps making their way towards me. I smiled and waved at the two men, thankful for a little human interaction.

"What did you do today?" Epps asked between shoving his food into his mouth. I guess soldiers didn't have many table manners.

"I went with Jazz to meet the new Autobots who arrived. It was alright, two of the bots are really annoying though. What did you guys- wait. You guys didn't go with Optimus?" Wasn't that part of the treaty we had with them? That they had to work together? Lennox shrugged.

"Optimus convinced the higher ups that they weren't needed for this one. I was shocked myself that we got to stay here." Well I'm sure they didn't need the soldiers, but I kept that bit to myself.

We continued talking as we ate our food. Lennox told me all about how great it was to have bee able to go home after Mission City for a bit to see his family and that he got to go home once a month as long as he stayed with N.E.S.T. Surprisingly his wife reacted pretty well to the Autobots, well to Ironhide, who would act as Lennox's guardian when he went home.

After dinner, I took a shower and then decided to just hangout in the twins room until they got back. Grabbing my laptop, blanket, and my pillow, I climbed my way up onto Sideswipe's bed. The beds weren't very high up, so it wasn't too difficult. I sat there watching episodes of Family Guy until I fell asleep.

 **Sideswipe's POV**

It was past midnight when we finally made it back to the base. The mission had taken longer than expected, but it had been really easy. I don't know why Optimus didn't just fragging send Sunny and I on our own.

"Frag, I can't wait to just go to recharge." Sunny complained, dragging his peds. I rolled my optics, he hadn't stopped complaining since we boarded the plane to come back to base.

"I wonder what Em is doing." She usually didn't stay up late.

Walking into our room, I smiled at what I saw. Em was curled up on my berth with her headphones hanging crooked off of her head. Over the bond I could tell that Sunny thought it was cute too. I smirked at him, giving him a little nudge. He glared at me before clambering onto his berth.

I gently took away her laptop and her headphones and sat them on the table next to my berth. I didn't have the spark to move her so I climbed onto the berth next to her. Luckily I didn't move much in recharge. I stilled when she started to mutter and move around a bit.

"Em? You awake?" She sleepily blinked at me before smiling.

"You guys are back already?"

"Em, its past midnight." Sunny chuckled. She turned her head towards him, looking slightly confused.

"Really? Damn, I didn't realize I was that tired." She rubbed her eyes, pulling her blanket up to her chin. "How did it go?"

I laid down, tucking my arms behind my head making myself comfortable. I was surprised she wasn't insisting I put her back on her makeshift bed on the floor. She was actually laying in my berth next to me, though I'm sure she'd question it in the morning.

"It was ok. It took a lot longer than we thought it would to find the con, but it was really fragging boring. What about you? Did you just stay in here most of the day." She shook her head at me slowly.

"No I went with Jazz to meet the other bots. It was alright, but Mudflap and Skids were kinda obnoxious." I felt Sunny getting slagged off at the mention of her spending all day with Jazz. Always the jealous type.

"Well its probably a good thing you got to get off base for a day." I said quietly, noticing her starting to doze back off. She grunted her agreement before finally passing back out, leaning her head again my shoulder paneling. I tuned my head towards Sunny.

 **Dude chill out. Its just Jazz.** He glared at me.

 **You didn't see him fragging looking at her the way I did this morning Sides. I'm telling you. He's into her.** I rolled my optics.

 **Sooo… wanna tell her sooner rather than later.** He glanced at her sleeping form quickly before shooting me another glare and rolling over. I sighed. Sunny was such a complicated mech. Why couldn't he just get over whatever the slag was up his aft? Looking down at the girl curled next to me, l sighed again before quickly slipping into recharge.

 **Ohh, jealous Sunny is always fun. Next chapter will have a lot more with Em and the twins. I think its important for her to have relationships with other Autobots other than the twins so I wanted to kinda start that in this chapter. I think I know how I want them to finally get together, but if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So there are going to be a lot more chapters between 1 and 2 than I had originally planned on. But at some point I'm going to just start a second story. And I think once the relationship between Em and the twins starts to get going, I'm going to start a guidelines story if that's something you guys would like. I've always enjoyed reading them, so I hope you guys will too!**

 **Also: something that has always been inconsistent I've noticed in some stories in size of the Autobots. In the movies, Sideswipe is 15 feet, which is a good height I guess. I like that for this story, so that's what I'm going to go with. So obviously Sunny is 15ft too. I've looked it up, and it has Optimus set at 28ft and Sideswipe is just over half his size. That just seems weird to think about, so I always picture him at being like 20ft-ish. Then Ratchet and Ironhide sort of falling in between at around 17ft. I know its not really important, but just thought I'd at that.**

 **Unexpected**

 **Chapter 14**

It was my last day on base. I was definitely more than ready to go home at this point. Ratchet still hadn't been able to give a better prediction as to what was happening to me. Now the energon was starting to build up and stick together, making my blood slightly thicker but it hadn't had a negative effect on me yet. I probably should have stayed on the base a bit longer, but I needed a break from getting pricked with a needle.

The worst part of being stuck on base was the constant boredom. The twins had been pretty busy with running patrols, and Jazz had been busy helping Optimus and Prowl run things. There were still different things that needed to be worked out between the Government and the Autobots. According to Sideswipe, Optimus was getting really annoying with how the officials were dragging things out and nit picking every little thing. It made me sad to think that they had done so much for us, yet they weren't getting the respect they deserved.

Speaking of being bored, I was currently sitting in the twins' bedroom nestled into a bean bag chair I swiped from one of the soldiers, scrolling through the internet. Something that I had realized through my boredom this past week was that I needed a job. And a car. Sure I had Sunny and Sides but I felt bad making them drive me everywhere. Plus, what if I needed to make a tampon run or something? I didn't want to have to go through that humiliation. If I didn't tell them what was is the bag, they could just scan it. I could already hear Sideswipe's line of questions…

Glancing at the time, I was thankful that Sides would be back soon. Sunny had tried to avoid a medbay visit with Ratchet earlier today and earned himself an extra patrol shift, so he wouldn't be back for a few more hours. Thinking about the incident made me giggle to myself. Ratchet had found him hiding in Ironhide's weapons cabinet tucked behind all of the guns and junk that was stored in there. Watching Ratchet drag Sunny's whining self by the audio fin towards the medbay had definitely made my morning. Sideswipe had made sure to take a few stills for blackmail and even sent me a few.

Scrolling through the car ads on my laptop, I didn't bother looking up as I heard Sides walk in. I was looking at a 2004 Chevy Malibu. It was three years old and the dealership wanted $5,000 for it. I was sure Dad wouldn't love the price, but I hoped I could sway him a bit.

"What're you looking at?" Sides raised an optic ridge at me as he plopped down on the edge of his bed. I gathered my laptop and blanket before moving to have him lift me onto the bed too. I leaned against his thigh, trying to show him my screen.

"I'm looking at cars online." He made a weird scoffing noise. I looked at him questionably for a moment before catching his expression. Was he jealous?

"For what? Sunny and I are literally always with you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So? I don't want you guys driving me around all the time. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you guys." He shot me a flat look.

"We're your guardians. Its our job to always watch out for you. We don't- well, I don't- mind. And I'm sure Sunny doesn't mind as much as he likes to act like he does."

"Yea, that makes me feel a lot better Sides." I laughed.

"Where would you even put it? You're parents have their cars, plus Bee and me and Sunny. Nothing else is going to fit in your drive way."

"Dude, we have two garages. We have the attachment and the one Dad keep his junk in. All I gotta do it clean it out and someone could fit in there. Mom and Dad's cars are in the attachment and the three of you can just stay in the driveway." He smirked down at me. I couldn't help but admire how good he looked doing that either.

"That's another thing. Your cars get the nice and dry garages, but you make the Autobots sit out in the cold and rain? And I thought you and Sam cared about us." Shaking my head at his fake pout, I shut my laptop.

"Now you just sound like Sunny." He rolled his optics but didn't respond. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer until Sunny got back so we could head back to my house. Speaking of which…

 _ **Hey I'm gonna be back tonight**_

It only took Sam a few seconds to respond to me.

 _ **Thank God. Mom and Dad are driving me fucking crazy. You so owe me for picking up your chores too.**_

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my idiot brother, even though he couldn't see me.

 _ **Yea fucking right dude. Wanna change places and get your ass sticked with a needle every day? I'll gladly take on the terrors of the Witwicky household!**_

Suddenly my good mood vanished as I sent out the text. I stared at it for a few seconds before I felt the tears start to swell in the corners of my eyes. I quickly grabbed the neckline of the t-shirt I was wearing and rubbed my eyes, praying to God that Sideswipe hadn't noticed.

"Why are your eyes leaking?" Thanks for listening God, you fucking prick. I blinked a few times before giving the bot a quick glance before looking away again. Damn, he actually looked concerned. That probably meant he wasn't just going to drop it. Plus, who could lie to him while he was looking at you like that with his big blue optics?

"I'm just ready to go home." I sniffed, rubbing my arms. I hated crying. I felt like such a little kid man.

"Being here wasn't that bad, was it?" I finally fully looked at him, hearing the worry in his voice. What, did he think that I wanted to go home to get away from them?

"Well, no. I had a lot of fun besides all of the medbay trips. I just miss Sam. And Frankie. Mojo can still piss off, but I missed my dog." I jumped slightly as Sides brought one of his large hands and lightly set a finger and my upper back, trying to comfort me. I was surprised he was being so gentle.

"I get that. Sunny and I don't like being away from each other for very long either. We both just get too worried about the other one." He explained, continuing the small rubbing motion.

"Isn't that kind of different? You guys literally have a split spark. Sam's my brother and all, but I don't think its like being spark twins." I looked at him, waiting for my answer. He narrowed his optics slightly while he thought about what to say.

"I guess. Sunny and I always do everything together, and if we don't it usually ends up pretty bad. Like in a battle, or even, ya know, dating I guess is what humans call it." He quickly looked away, breaking out eye contact as he explained that last bit. I felt my cheeks warm up and looked away too. What was that about?

I frowned internally at myself. Why was I being like this? I literally have never cared about shit like this in my entire life. A guy could be head over heals for me and be a perfect ten, but I never even looked twice. Get your shit together Ameila!

"Uhh… so when is Sunny gonna be back?" I shifted awkwardly in my spot, glad Sides wasn't still rubbing my back. I don't think I could take the contact at this point.

"Soon. If ya want me to comm. him and tell him to hurry it up I'm sure we could get out of here in the next few minutes." I sighed in relief and quickly stood up, making my way to the end of the berth and climbed down, not waiting for Sides to give me a hand.

As he stood up too, I was reminded just how small I was compared to them. I was like two feet away from being even half of their size in height. That didn't even consider mass. Realizing that, it made me feel even dumber for having whatever these feeling were that had been starting.

"I'm gonna go tell boss bot we'll be heading out soon if you wanna get ready. Sunny will be back before I am though." Sides stammered, obviously still acting weird for whatever reason. What the hell was wrong with him? I was the one acting stupid. Oh shit. Maybe he noticed after all? Had I made him feel uncomfortable? Should I mention it to him, or maybe I should just-

Apparently, I was too lost in thought to notice Sunny enter the room, because by the time he finally got my attention, he sounded a little impatient.

"Femme!" I jumped, snapping my head around to look being me. "What the frag are you all spaced out for?"

"Uhhh…" He sighed and rolled his optics.

"Nevermind. Hurry up and pack so we can leave." He sat down on the edge of his berth, watching me to make sure I stayed on task. When I didn't immediately return to shoving my belonging into my bad, he raised an annoyed optic ridge at me, daring me to take any longer than I already was.

I began packing away my clothes as neatly as I could, as in wadding them up into a ball and shoving them in without a second thought. I was soo ready to get out of here. I definitely missed sleeping in an actual bed and eating food that wasn't second tier that was for sure.

"Is Sides on his way back yet?" I asked over my shoulder, hoping we could get a move on things.

"We're going to meet him at the plane. Are you ready?" I nodded, flinging my duffle over my shoulder. He bent over, lifting me into his hand. At least he didn't have a complex about touching me anymore like he used to.

"Thank Primus. I guess every species' females take forever to get ready to do anything." I playfully shot him a glare, knowing it wouldn't actually affect the large golden mech.

"Sorry that I'm a human woman and I have to wear clothes and have other needs that need to be taken care of." I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like you're high maintenance." He said flatly. This time I gave him a real glare.

"I'm literally one of the easiest going girls I know."

It didn't take long for us to make our way to the plane. Sides had managed to show up at the same time as we did. The two transformed and rolled up onto the aircraft, letting some of the soldiers secure them down. I took one of the seats on the side of the plane, strapping myself in.

The plane ride didn't take long, and soon we were on the road towards home. It was almost dinner time, and I could hear my stomach growling.

"What the pit was that?" Sides asked threw his speakers. Since we were in the middle of the desert they didn't really need their holoforms.

"My stomach. I'm hungry." I could almost taste my mom's enchiladas.

"I feel like a body shouldn't make noises like that." He sounded concerned.

"You have a lot to learn about humans Sides." I laughed. I got to be home for a while, so I was definitely looking forward to the unhealthy amounts of food I was going to consume.

"Have any plans while you're home?" Sides asked. I thought for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything.

"Not really. I'll probably just hangout around the house mostly. Maybe go see a movie or go to the lake or something." I looked at my skin, yea I could definitely use some sun. I was looking like Mom.

When we finally pulled into my driveway, I was practically bouncing in my seat. Before Sides could even stop all of the way, I was opening the door.

As I expected I could smell dinner cooking. Jogging up to the door, I heard the dogs barking excitedly.

"I'm home!" I announced as I quickly opened the door. Sam's head poked out of the living room. I smiled, running into the living room before tackling my brother into the couch.

"Sammy! I missed you!" I practically yelled. He laughed, trying to push me off of him.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." It was then that I noticed Mikaela sitting on our loveseat, giggling at my ridiculousness. "Hi Mikky!" I laughed.

She shook her head at me, still laughing. I finally plucked myself off of Sam before plopping back down next to him.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mom is in the kitchen making dinner, and Dad is up in their room watching TV or something." I rolled my eyes before picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"What are you guys watching?" There was literally nothing good on TV.

"We just finished watching some comedy movie before you came barging in." I shot a soft glare at Sam.

"Well it looks like we're watching a movie."

The three of us sat in the living room while we ate dinner, watching a few movies before Sam and Mikaela went upstairs to go to bed. I was sort of shocked she was allowed to spend the night, but I was sure that our parents were just thankful Sam had a girlfriend.

I watched a few episodes of Friends by myself before I finally lugged up into the room, quickly changing into just a tank top and climbing into bed before passing out.

 **Sideswipe POV**

I sat parked next to Sunny in the driveway, Bee was parking in the garage, giving me an opportunity to bug my twin about our current issue.

"Soooo….?"

"What?" Sunny already sounded irritated. This was gonna go well.

"So what are we gonna do?" He sighed before answering me.

"I don't know. Why are we even talking about this? It wouldn't work out for obvious reasons, she probably doesn't even think about us like that, and femmes think dating both of us is too much, how do you think she'll do it?" He ranted. I could feel his doubt through the bond, and I tried my best not to let it affect me too.

"Can you be positive about anything, or are you just always going to be pissy?" If I wasn't in my alt mode I would have rolled my optics at him.

"Probably the last one." He said shortly. Prick.

"Sunny, I'm serious. Obviously you like her too if you keep getting jealous of Jazz. Wanna just sit back and let some other mech have her?" He activated his holoform so I could see his glare.

"I am not jealous! There is nothing to be jealous of. I just think he's too old to be getting comfortable with her." I activated my holoform as well to give him a blank stare.

"Technically even Bee is too old for her." His glare intensified.

"Don't be a smart aft. You know what I mean."

"I'm going to do something about it, and you can either be part of it or continue to be a dick and pout about it from the sideline." I challenged.

"You think you can get a femme without me?" He smirked.

"What the frag is that supposed to mean?" Before he could say anything else we both stopped. We could hear someone making a whimpering sound in the house. We looked at each other before deactivating our holoforms to activate them again in Em's room.

She was asleep, but she was tossing her head back and forth, mumbling nonsense. Her cheeks were damp and I wasn't sure if it was from her crying or from sweating. I made my way to the side of her bed before slightly shaking her, Sunny moving to the other side of the bed.

"Em, wake up." Sunny said softly, trying to wake her up from whatever she was dreaming about. She snapped her eyes open before quickly sitting up, looking confused between us.

"Wha- what's going on?" She asked. I gave her a concerned look. She seemed to still be really out of it, not completely awake.

"You were having a nightmare or something." I explained. "Are you okay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together, squinting at me. It was then that I noticed the blankets had slipped down and she wasn't wearing any pants, just a pair of black underwear that didn't cover much. I felt my throat tighten, trying to focus on something else.

"I, uh, I think so." She slowly went to lay back down.

"What were you dreaming about?" Her eyes got shiny again. Slag, should I not have asked?

"I was dreaming about mission city. And, well, things didn't go so well." I frowned. I could tell Sunny was uncomfortable. He was never one for emotions.

"Well things didn't happen like that. Everything is okay. Just go back to recharge." I turned towards the window, wanting to let her sleep the rest of the night.

She quickly reached out, clinging to mine and Sunny's arm. I looked down at her, she seemed just as shocked by her actions as we were. Sunny raised a brow at me, asking me what to do almost.

"Can you guys…. Can you guys stay with me? At least until I fall back asleep? That's what Sam would do when we were younger and I used to have nightmares."

She moved to the middle of the bed, giving room for us before we could even answer. I already knew that I would do it though. I briefly wondered if she remembered that she was still half naked before moving to lay on the left side of her.

"Oh course _we_ will." I answered, shooting a glare at Sunny when he didn't immediately sit down. He seemed unsure, but he still moved to lay down next to her.

It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep, curling into in to my side. I stayed still, not sure what to do. I was surprised when Sunny inched closer to her. I gave him a glance before doing the same.

 **I hate you Sides.**

 **Short, kinda not good, but I wanted to let you guys know I didn't forget about you! I'm done with school for the summer so I'm back into it. Give me ideas and leave reviews because it really does help me update faster. Thanks for being patient and reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally updating! This chapter is short and I wasn't going to end it where I did but I wanted to let you guys know that I did not die!**

 **Chapter 15**

The first thing I noticed when in woke up, besides the bright morning sun hitting my eyes, was that I felt warmer than I usually did. I felt like I was almost sticky with sweat. I tried moving, but something was holding me in place. For a moment I didn't fight it, content with whatever it was keeping me warm. I could have easily fallen back asleep. It wasn't until I felt whatever that thing was wiggle against me. Wait, what?

Snapping my eyes open, I realized that my face was smushed into someone's very hard chest. What. The. Fuck. Trying to wiggle away, I was stopped by another mass on the other side of me. It was then I realized who was in my bed.

I had my head on Sideswipe's chest with my arms draped across his chest. Turning my head the best I could I could see Sunstreaker curled around me, arms tightly around my waist. It was also the moment I realized I was only in a t-shirt and my underwear. As if my face wasn't feeling warm enough.

Both of them were still asleep, so I tried to stay still as possible as I attempted to remember why the hell they were in my bed. If they were sleeping, wouldn't their holoforms disappear? Not that I was necessarily complaining…

Oh. Yea. Last night. I was suddenly ambushed by the unwanted memories of the nightmare that had woken me up last night. It was from Mission City, but it was so much worse. All I could feel was how terrified I was, and how alone. I could remember looking around and just seeing everyone around me injured or killed. My heart sped up again just thinking about my dream.

I must have been moving around more than I thought I was, because Sides suddenly starting shifting next to me, arms moving down my back.

"Em? You awake?" He mumbled, tilting his head to look at me. I could tell by his voice that he was still groggy and not fully ready to be part of the living. Suddenly I wished that I wasn't part of the living either.

"Uh huh" I didn't dare look him in the eye. I kept my face angled towards his chest, praying that the redness I felt in my face would go away.

"You gonna tell me what the pit was wrong with you last night or are we going to pretend like this never happened?" I weighed my options for a moment before answering. I used to have night terrors as a kid but its been years, and I didn't remember them ever being that bad. I quickly glanced up at him, he was lazily looking at me with a raised brow, waiting for me to explain myself.

"I had a nightmare." Sides pulled me into him, surprising me. I think it was his way of trying to comfort me.

"I got that much. Want to talk about it?" I tilted my head, glancing at Sunny again. He was still sleeping, mouth hanging slightly open. It was the most relaxed I'd ever seen him.

"I dreamt about Mission City. In my dream, it didn't as well as it really did." I shook my head, trying to shake the images.

"That's understandable. I remember when the war first started, a lot of us had nightmares. If we slept at all that is. When the Decepticons started to destroy some of the cities, a lot of bots just couldn't get it out of their processors."

I let what he said sink in for a minute. It was kinda weird, Sides being all serious. I appreciated it though. It made me feel, I don't know, less freaked out about it.

"Ever since Ratchet has been messing with me, it's been more frequent." Sides frowned. Before he could answer, we both heard Sunny start to shift and wake up. His arms had still been wrapped around me, spooning me. He opened his eyes with a squint, obviously confused about where he was.

He looked between Sides and I, not making any moves to get away from me. When he must have finally realized what he was doing he backed up a bit and rolled over onto his back. I tried to ignore the fact that I missed his warmth.

He and Sides shared a long look, Sides was probably filling him in I assumed. I didn't mind Sunny knowing though. Despite our squabbles, I knew he understood, and I trusted him. Even if I wasn't sure I should.

"Why didn't you tell us Ratchet's visits have been bothering you?" Sides asked, returning his attention to me. I shrugged my shoulders lazily.

"I didn't think it mattered honestly. I thought that they would get better." I sat up, moving to the foot of my bed so I could face both of them. I made sure to take the blanket with me so I didn't flash either of them.

"Why not?" Sunny asked, sounding annoyed. "Of course it matters."

"I'm just worried. I'm not sure what it is, I've just felt… I don't know…" I crossed my arms over my legs, bringing them to my chest. "Different."

"Different, how?" Sunny pressed. I thought back to the short time I've been home. Since this all started I've noticed my pants being shorter, a little tighter. Same thing with my shirts. I had gained almost twenty pounds in two weeks. That definitely wasn't normal, I was active and didn't eat too terribly.

What was I supposed to say? I think I might be getting fat? That for some reason I'm hitting a growth spurt at my age? They were mechs. I didn't even know if the femmes could relate to anything.

"Em?" Sides took me out of my inner ramble. "You okay?" I decided to keep my thoughts to myself, afraid that if I told them anything that they would go blabbing to Ratchet. And I couldn't handle any more needed in my arms for the time being.

"Yea. I think I just need to chill out and forget about it." I moved to get off of my bed, intending to get in the shower to escape the twins questioning eyes. That's when I remembered that I was only in a pair of cheeky underwear and a, what now felt like, a very small top. Great, I just gave both of the twins an eyeful.

Before I could cover myself, or demand that they get out of my room, Sides gave a low whistle, obviously not too upset about what was in front of him. I grabbed a sweater that was slung over the back of my desk chair and wrapped it around my waist.

"Aw, now why would you do that?" Sides teased. I wiped back around to shoot him the dirtiest glare I could muster. I couldn't help but notice both of them give me the quick up and down with their eyes. I guess males of all species were the same.

"Are you guys always thing perverted?" They smirked at me. If only I could keep my cool stare while looking at the both of them. Then this wouldn't feel so awkward.

"I don't know, do you always sleep in so little?" Sunny laughed. Like actually laughed. My cheeks heated up even more. They were enjoying seeing me get all flustered, the bastards.

"Ugh! I needed you guys to comfort me not get off on me!" I grabbed my robe, trying my best to keep up the act of being annoyed before slipping into my bathroom.

"Is getting off on you a promise?" Sides yelled after me.

I needed a shower. A very, very cold shower.

 **Sunny's POV**

This femme was going to be the death of me. I had finally given up trying to keep up my cold demeanor around her. I partly blamed Sides and his influence over the bond for that, but I also knew that she did that to me all on her own. Although I'd never admit it.

Sides stared at me, obviously knowing my thoughts, with a big fragging grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off of the bed.

"Well that was something." Sides laughed.

"Oh? You don't say?" I shot him a slight glare. Last night had been one of the best recharges I have had in a long time. Which was confused, since I stayed in holoform all night.

"She held on to me all night, Sunny! I'm telling you that little femme is into us." I smirked. I knew she was attracted to us, the way we could make her face turn red was a dead giveaway. Not to mention the way her skin flushed whenever Sides would make one of his comments. Maybe there was a little hope…

"And you're lucky! Having her nice aft pushed up against you all night! I'm shocked you didn't get hard. That would have woken her up." Sides laughed, finally getting his lazy aft off of the bed.

I rolled my eyes, walking over to the window. Honestly, I was shocked too… and grateful.

Now with Em out of the room, I could think about this little situation of ours. My brother was already too far gone in his feeling for the little human. And as much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't too far behind him. I would never let another bot know it, but I could never keep anything from Sideswipe.

"Maybe we should do something for her." Sides said absent-mindedly. I shifted my eyes towards him. He was still sprawled out on the bed, being the lazy pain in the aft he usually was.

"What do you mean do something for her?" Whatever he had in mind I wanted no part in.

"She's obviously going through a lot at the moment, Sunny. So we should do something to take her mind off of it. To be nice."

"I'd rather not go anywhere where there are huge crowds of people. Or any people." He shot me a glare.

"What the frag else are we going to do? Stay here all day?" He finally sat on the edge of the bed, facing my way as I paced across the floor.

"That would be ideal." I smirked at him. "When are we supposed to take her back to base?"

"You couldn't be any worse at changing the subject, Sunny. But Ratchet said give her four days home unless anything happens then take her back immediately."

"What the frag are we supposed to do for four days?"

 **Amelia's POV**

What the fuck am I going to do for four days? It's summer. I should be out doing things, not sitting in my bathroom worrying about what is happening to me.

I continued to stare at myself in my bathroom mirror, hair wrapped in a towel. I examined my body, trying to notice even the slightest differences. My face was the same… I looked healthy… yet the scale said I shouldn't be able to fit into my clothes. And honestly, they were a little tight.

I grabbed onto my belly and sides. You could literally see my muscles. It wasn't like I had gained any fat. I continued to examine.

Was my butt getting bigger? My boobs? I grabbed my bra and wrapped it around my torso. Normally I clipped my bra into the farthest inside hook, but now I had to pull to get it to even the outside hook. My boobs were even starting to spill out of the top. I'd have to put on a sports bra.

I hadn't noticed anything in my underwear that I had slept in, but as I slipped on my thong, I could feel that it was more uncomfortable than normal. Maybe I should have the twins take me back sooner than we planned… or I could go get new clothes and ignore that anything was wrong.

Slipping a white cropped muscle tank over my head and putting on a pair of black shorts on I decided to text someone who could help me with my current issue.

 _ **Hey Mikky!**_

 _ **So I am in need of new clothes. Was wondering if you wanted to take a quick trip out with me?**_

 _ **-Em**_

While I waited for her reply I quickly applied some light makeup to cover up the look of being tested on for the last few days. To waste as much time as possible, I even started to blow dry my hair.

 _ **Sure! I'll be there in like 10!**_

I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't want to hangout with the twins at the moment. I still wasn't sure what was going on with me, and I needed to figure it out before I said something stupid in front of them.

Finishing my hair up, I quickly texted her back that I was ready to go and was waiting before heading down the steps to the kitchen.

Opening up the fridge, I tried to ignore the sound of steps coming down. I knew it wasn't Sam. He's never up this early.

"What are you doing?" Sides asked, talking directly into my ear. I jumped, causing me to drop the bottle of water I was grabbing. I bent down to pick it up, but he beat me to it.

"Mikaela is coming over. We are going to go out for a while." I sat down at the kitchen table, facing away from them to avoid eye contact.

I can't say I was surprised when Sides plopped down across from me.

"Where're you going? How are you getting there?" He asked, teasing me. I rolled my eyes, before finally looking at him. He has his arms crossed and was looking at me with that smug smile of his.

"I'm not sure yet. But we could always walk or take her bike." He scoffed at me.

"No, Sunny and I can take you." I glared at him lightly. I did not need either of them seeing me shop for bras and underwear.

"I think I'll pass. You guys don't want to watch us shop for clothes." He frowned at me.

"We're your guardians. Its our job to watch out for you. Besides we can stay in our alt modes while you two do whatever."

"Sides-"

"Optimus would have our afts if we just left you without both of us. We're coming with you. End of discussion." Sunny cut me off, once again causing me to jump because I did not know he was standing behind me.

"Stop sneaking up on me! And fine! But you guys aren't coming in with us anywhere!" To make my point I quickly stood up and walked towards the door to go wait for her outside.

Guess today wasn't going to be as relaxing as I thought.

 **I know it's been so long since I have updated, and this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to let you guys know that I'm starting up again! Hopefully! Thank you all for the reviews and for being so patient. I'm going to really try to be more on top of updating. At least one or two chapters a month hopefully. Your reviews and ideas and suggestions really help keep me going!**


End file.
